Splat X
by Punished 'Dread' Angel
Summary: The Octarians are back for more, and with Agent 3 in retirement, Captain Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters have only one option to turn to; Agent 3's children: Rem and Ix (Part of the Shared Universe Project)
1. Succesors

15:25 Inkopolis Skatepark

"And Orange Wins!" Judd pointed his flag to the Orange side of the bar he was standing on and an eruption of cheering came from the crowd watching the Turf War.

"Damnit!" A male Inkling stomped his foot in the ink, sending it splatting about, some of it getting on his shirt. "Double Damnit!"

"Ha ha! You've always taken losses so seriously!" A female Inkling dropped down from a container, laughing. Her skin was pale, like the male Inkling she was talking to. "Lighten up a bit, eh, Ix?" She put the Splattershot she was holding in a clip on her back.

"Shut up, Rem." Ix dragged his Paintbrush along the ground as they returned to the base, losing was one of the things he hated most. He looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds forming, rain drops eventually started splashing around the battlefield, wiping the ink off. "Oh, so that just cleans right off, does it?"

15:30 Inkopolis Plaza

Rem was sat on a wall looking over the shopping district at the other side of the Plaza, her hair had changed from Cyan to Green. She sighed, then heard a door open behind her. "Hm?" She sat up and turned around. To her shock, there were Callie and Marrie, some of the most famous Inklings ever right infront of her. She became so focused on them she lost her balance for a bit and almost fell off the wall.

"Whoa, should be more careful next time." She slided back to the center of the wall. Then she looked back to the sisters again. To her absoloute surprise, Callie turned around and waved at her! Rem instantly fell into a daydream, she almost fell off the wall if Ix hadn't grabbed her at the last second.

"Did you have another daydream?" He sighed and pulled her back, his hair was royal Blue.

"Uh, pfft, no." She laughed and got off the wall. Ix just gave her a dissapointed stare. "What?"

"You say that, though your bedroom is filled with posters of them. Heck, your bed cover is designed after them!" He threw himself back and sighed. His sister was absoloutely obsessed with the Squid Sisters.

"So what?" Rem nudged her brother with her elbow.

"Let's just go home..." Ix shook his head and crossed his arms.

16:00

"Oh, here's our stop." Ix got up off his seat and pulled Rem up, they slowly made their way out of the packed train.

"I told you we should've walked." Rem pushed her brother slightly, he stumbled into an old Cuttlefish, wearing scraggy clothes, several medals hanging from it.

"Sorry, sir." Ix stood back from the old man, who simply stared at them.

"Are you Remix?" He asked, pointing his walking stick at them. One of his eyes was partially closed.

"Um, if you mean Rem and Ix, then yeah." Rem shrugged, confused as to how this man knew their names to some extent.

"Good, good. I'm a friend of your mother. My name's Captain Cuttlefish. I need you two to follow me." He turned around and started walking.

"Captain Cuttlefish?" Rem scratched her head, something clicked in her brain and she let out a squeal. "Wait up!" She started running and grabbed Ix by his arm.

"Hey! Hey!" He was forced to start running after Rem, her grip was unrelenting.

16:10

The trio arrived in an alleyway, illuminated by a single streetlamp. Rem released her grip on Ix's arm and it fell, completely dead. He sighed and looked around. "What do you want with us?"

Captain Cuttlefish simply threw each of them an odd set of glowing headgear. "Put those on, you'll need 'em."

Rem and Ix easily slipped the headgear on, they fit surprisingly well. "Can you just explain to us what's going on, please?" Ix put his hands on his hips, instead of a reply, the two of them were splatted by ink, knocking them out completely.

Rem slowly opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was, but she was in a room, everything was dark, except from the circle of light she was in, coming from a spotlight above her. "Oh god, what if there's Spiders in there? Spiders made of the dark...Spidarks." She thought to herself. She started sweating, she tried to move her hands but they were tied to the back of the chair she was sitting on. "Um, hello?" She called out.

"Ah, you're finally awake." There was the sound of a book closing and footsteps getting closer.

Rem was shocked to see who the person was. It was Callie. She squeeled, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh my gosh, Callie! I'm your biggest fan!"

"I get that a lot." Callie laughed slightly. "So, don't you want t-" Callie was interrupted by Rem's squeeling. This carried on for 5 Minutes. "Can I talk now?" She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Rem calmed down and stared at Callie, not blinking.

"So, don't you want to know why we...uh, were looking for you?" She pulled out a book with 'Scrolls' written on the cover.

"Well, yeah. Cuttlefish did say he knew Mum." Rem cocked her head.

"Yeah, he does. I know her, too. She used to work with us." Callie untied the ropes around Rem's arms. "The reason we were, I guess kidnapped is the right word, you, is because we kinda need your help. See, 16 years ago, there Octarians came back for revenge for the Great Turf War, you know about that, right?"

Rem had a look of anger and sadness on her face. "Too much. They literally never shut up about it in History Class."

"Oh, anyway, they've come back again and with new technology, your Mum retired from work, so her kids were the only option we had." Callie gave Rem the book. "Read it."

"She knows about this, right?"

"Yeah, she does."

"...You're a lot different than on TV." Rem blinked and slowly opened the book.

Callie laughed. "It's just a little act I like to do!" She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

Like all smiles, Callie's was very contagious, causing Rem to smile, too, as she went through the book.

*Meanwhile in another room*

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to invade their base, steal some of this new machinery and bring it back so we can use it on them?" Ix was stood up, counting each objective off on his fingers.

"Basically" Marrie simply replied.

"Wow, you are the Grand Central Station of talkative, aren't you?" Ix thought to himself.

"Here, take this." Marrie picked up a futuristic looking Paintbrush and passed it to Ix "We know you use this one."

"Because you and your sister are the commentators, I know." Ix turned around and opened a door. "I'll be back" He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Marrie stared at the door for a few seconds "...He's nice."

 **Hey, how's it goin'? Not much for me to say. Just wanted to let you know how Rem and Ix and pronounced, though you'll probably have worked it out from the Captain. Rem is proncounced Reem, the first part of Remix and Ix is prouncounced Icks, the second part of Remix. So yeah, that's that. I do hope you look forward to this story.**


	2. Invasion

"Scratch one bogey!" Ix sneered as he took down another Octoloing. By now, the Octarians knew he was there and had upped their defences drasticly. He swam around to get behind them, then charged into the horde.

*Back at the Main Base*

"So, what do you think?" Callie was watching Rem's performance in the firing range with Captain Cuttlefish, she was taking down the dummies ink-redibly fast.

"I say she has it in her, might even be better than Agent 3." The Captain laughed heartily, and went to speak out of the Microphone. "Rem! That's enough for today!"

Rem wiped the sweat off her forehead "Phew...that really takes it outta ya." She inked a wall and swam through the ink to get up to the exit, Marie was waiting for her.

"Good job out there, Ix should be back soon." She handed Rem a clean set of clothes and opened the door for her.

"Alright, thank you Marie." Rem took the clothes and entered the changing room, when she closed the door, another one slammed open.

"I'm back, bitches!" Ix kicked the door open, splatting ink from his boots on around the room, he was holding a huge cluster of machinery he had retrieved from the Octarians. There didn't seem to be any injuries on him, aside from the remnants of an ink blast on his cheek. There was a confident smile on his face, showing another injury, that being a slightly cracked tooth.

"Oh, good, you're back." Captain Cuttlefish slowly walked up to him. "Follow me, I'll show you where to put these." He lead Ix down a hallway and to a large room, the walls were metal sheets and the floor was stone.

"Not what I expected..." Ix thought to himself, he expected a cybernetic room, filled with gadgets and holographic screens. He set the equipment down on a poorly built wooden table, the nails were poking out of the legs.

"Alright...what do we have here?" Cuttlefish sorted through the mechanical pieces, throwing anything he deemed useless to Ix, telling him to either throw them away or keep them. Ix decided to put them all in a pile for later, he might find some use out of them in the future. "Oh, this looks juicy." The Captain pulled out a pair of gloves with a purple pad on them, they had pipes that were clearly meant to connect to an ink tank.

"What's that?" Ix looked up from his junk pile and stood next to Captain Cuttlefish, interested in the gloves.

"I don't know, but it feels like it would be used as a special weapon. Like...an Instrike, only it would be launched from these..." The Captain shook the gloves, ink dripped out of the pads. "I'll go over this, try to figure out what it's for. You take that...pile over there to whereever you stay." He gestured to Ix's pile of parts.

"Uh, alright then." Ix picked up the pieces and carried them out of the room.

"Close the door!" The Captain called from behind him, Ix sighed and kicked the door closed. "Ah, that little squid." The Captain pressed a button and the room transformed into what Ix was thinking it was going to be like. "Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

Ix dropped the pile into the room he had been given while at the base, it was similar to his bedroom at home, but had more storage room, and he was going to need it right now. "Alright...let's get this over with."

*Meanwhile, in the lounge*

Rem was sitting on the sofa, on her own, watching Callie and Marie's news broadcast, 100% fixated on the screen, not even the loud noises from Ix throwing the junk around could distract her. When the program was over, she turned off the TV and started reading a magazine. About Callie and Marie, no less. Ix soon came into the room and set himself down on the sofa, turned on the TV and switched the channel to the Turf War channel.

"...Is that issue even out yet?" He asked Rem, who was still fixated on the magazine.

"No. I get them all before even subscribers get them, now." She turned a page, not even looking to Ix.

"Wow, that's...oddly impressive." Ix went back to watching the TV. "Hey, you ever tried the Aerospray?"

"No, haven't really had a chance to use it. Plus, I keep spending all the coins I get on clothes. Probably should start saving up." Rem put down the magazine while talking and went back to it when she was done. Ix simply shrugged.

"Well, I'm in the mood for a few Turf Wars, fancy comin'?" Ix got up off the sofa after a few minutes.

"No, I'm good for now."

"If you say so." Ix got his Inkbrush and headed for the door. "Hey, Cap! I'm headin' out for a bit!" He called down the hallway.

"You go do that!" The Captain's voice echoed down the hallway.

Ix opened the door and was about to slam it shut, like he did with all doors, when he saw Callie and Marie come round the corner, so he held the door open for them.

"Goin' out for a Turf War?" Callie smiled and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, get my win streak back." Ix tossed his Inkbrush up and caught it.

"Well, good luck." Marie said as they went into the building. Ix closed the door behind them.

"Alright, let's go get 'em." He morphed into his Squid Form and blasted to Inkopolis.

*Later*

One minute and thirty seconds in, the match was like any normal Turf War, one team trying to get the most turf before the other.

"Boom!" Ix ambushed an Inkling "I will now absorb your powers." He swam to where his victim had exploded and waited for their equipment to fall into the ink, then came out of it "I have now achieved my Perfect Form."

"Hey! Stop messing around!" One of his team-mates called to him.

"Alright! Alri-" Ix stepped in some purple ink. "Purple? But the opponent's Orange..." He covered it up, but as he did, an Octoling appeared behind him "What!?" It kicked him off and he fell into a pool of orange ink, his right leg landed bad and broke. The Octoling looked down at him, then left, thinking he was dead. Ix heard the screams as the arena was sent into chaos, then he fell unconscious.

*Midnight*

"I found him!" That was Marie's voice.

"Good! Quickly, get him out of here!" Rem defended them from any Octopi that came their way, blasting them with her Splattershot. "Take that! And that!"

Ix felt himself being lifted up and taken out of the arena by...something, he couldn't tell what, but there was the sound of a helicopter.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" One of the Inklings who was on Ix's team asked Marie, they both watched as Rem single-handedly took down every enemy that came her way.

"I feel like she will." Marie simply responded, before closing the sliding door.

Rem shot a stream of ink up a wall, then finished off the last Octopi, before escaping. She leant against the wall and relaxed. "Oh...man...that was new..." She caught her breath, then headed to the nearest sewer gate she could find.

*4am, the next morning*

"So, he'll be back tomorrow?" The Captain spoke to the Doctor down the phone. "Ah, ok. Well, ye take care of the lad." He hung up and put the phone back in its holder. "I knew they would be plannin' an attack!" He stomped his foot.

Meanwhile, outside, a manhole cover started shaking, Rem eventually pushed it off. "FRESH AIR!" She gasped. Then she heard a commotion nearby, she got out of the hole, put the cover back on and went to the crowd. They were all watching the big monitor on the side of the building, waiting for Callie and Marie's news show.

"Did you hear? Black-belly skatepark got attacked yesterday!" An Inkling said

"Yeah, apparently there was someone left in there until midnight until the Squidbeak Splatoon rescued 'im."

"Wow, they're back? I thought they fell apart after the Great Turf War of 116 years ago."

"Well, turns out they may be reforming."

The screen then lit up with the logo of the news show, the crowd was silent, instead of the usual cheering.

"We have some urgent and very important news!" Callie announced as soon as they went live.

"What is it?" Marie asked, her fake confusion was easy to detect.

"Yesterday, during a Turf War, Black-Belly skatepark was attacked by...The Octarians!" Callie put her palms to the camera and showed her teeth.

"Wait, are you serious?" Marie jumped back slightly.

Rem got distracted from the news by the thoughts racing through her head, who would take care of the situation? Her Mum certainly wouldn't, being in retirement. Ix was out of order, so there was only one option left; herself.


	3. Memories

*10pm Black-Belly Skatepark*

Rem ran up to the wall and jumped, she grabbed the top of the wall and pulled herself up to observe the Skatepark. It was covered in Octarian Ink, Octolings were patrolling around.

Rem dropped down from the wall and thought up a plan. "Alright...I'll need to get in there, take down the patrols, then get to where they keep the hoses. Of course, there's going to be a lot of competition, so I should probably make sure to stay out of site...I'll need to take them all down though, so I should probably-" Her thinking was interrupted by a static noise in her headset "What?" She tapped it a few times.

"Rem! Where are you?" Callie's voice came through the headset.

"Oh, hey, Callie. Just about to kick some Octarian butt." Rem smiled, making sure to keep her voice down, so she wasn't heard.

"It's 10 at night! You should be in bed!" Callie barked.

"Heh, you sound just like my Mum." Rem chuckled "Anyway, gotta go, bye!" She turned off the headset.

Callie sighed "We'll have to go pick her up." She turned around to Marie, who was in her disguise.

Rem shot a stream of ink up the wall and into the Skatepark, swimming up it and through the grated fence to get in. "Ok, now..." She spotted an Octarian coming and quickly disposed of it, the explosion alerted the other patrols, so she quickly hid in the ink she had put down. There was the sound of the Octolings talking, she waited until they dispersed before popping out and taking them all down, one by one. "Easy." She smiled and headed towards the main tower, where the hoses were kept. Octarians met her on the way, but they were quickly disposed of.

*Meanwhile*

"She's going to get herself killed..." Callie put her foot down hard on the accelerator, Marie gripped the seat tightly, she wasn't much for speed, but Callie, however, was. They went screeching around a corner, the Skatepark was right down the road from there.

*In the Skatepark*

Rem pulled the cover off, but there was nothing there "Damnit! Must have taken 'em out!" She slammed her fist onto the wall. Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of squelching "Hm?" She turned around, only to find she was surrounded by Octolings "Ah, darn it." Rem was starting to feel tired, the running around late at night took it's toll on her, she wasn't used to doing so much this late "Come on, Rem...stay awake..." Her eyelids started feeling heavy, she would have fallen asleep if a bright light hadn't illuminated the area around her, blinding the Octolings and giving her time to take them out.

Callie appeared from the darkness, in her Agent 1 disguise "What were you thinking!?" She hissed "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Well, that's the fun in it, right?" Rem smiled nervousy

Callie sighed "Look, just come on."

"No! I gotta-" Rem was interrupted by Marie karate chopping the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"I told ya we should've trained her more." She picked up the unconcious Inkling and they high-tailed it out of the skatepark.

*Meanwhile, in the hospital*

Ix made constant grunting noises in his sleep, he was dreaming.

*Ix's mind*

Ix stumbled back and held his arm, the giant Octarian Mech had effectively rendered it useless by crushing it with its hand. The dead bodies of Callie, Marie and Rem lay behind him. Ix took Marie's charger and aimed at the Mech, it launched a blast of ink at him, waking him up.

*Reality*

Ix bolted awake, sitting straight up "Gah!" He felt pain in his leg "Ow..." He looked around, he was still in the hospital, thank god. He lay back, sighed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead, a Doctor came round the corner and asked him if he was alright "Yeah, I'm fine." Ix simply said, then went to lying back down in his bed. He tried getting back to sleep, but just couldn't, his mind was racing with thoughts.

He opened his eyes again, somehow a whole hour had passed, the clock next to his bed read 6:28.

*Back at the base*

Rem rested her head on her fist as Callie kept talking and talking and TALKING. Of course, she didn't pay attention to a single word. She had enough of these boring lectures at school.

"Rem!" Callie snapped her fingers "Are you even paying attention?!" She barked.

"Yeah, yeah...like I even care..." Rem muttered the last part under her breath.

Callie crossed her arms and let out a hmph. She heard the door opening, Captain Cuttlefish walked into the room.

"Leave her be, ey lass? You have to admit, she did pretty good on her own." He stood in the doorway.

"But I- urgh, fine..." Callie grunted and stomped out of the room, pushing the Captain aside.

"Ye don't need to worry about her" The Captain turned to Rem "She can be a bit cranky sometimes, you'll get used to it." He chuckled "Now, I gotta go see ya brother, fancy coming with me?"

Rem nodded, not saying anything. As they left the building, she made sure to not look at Callie, who was still a bit cranky. "Probably just needs some Coffee..." Rem thought to herself.

"Here's your Coffee." Marie put a Mug of Coffee on the table in front of Callie, who quickly drank it. Her face immediatly lit up.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She beamed.

Marie smiled nervously, she was incredibly close to Callie, but this mood change every morning always caught her off guard.

*Inkopolis Plaza*

"Hm?" Rem overheard a conversation between some Inklings as she and Captain Cuttlefish crossed over the road.

"Did you hear? There's a new weapon out, they call it the Splash-O-Matic."

"Yeah, apparently it's really accurate, but it's rather weak. Sheldon says it's good for people who like high accuracy inking, or something along those lines."

Rem smiled, this new weapon definetly interested her "Hey, Cap, I'm going to the shops, I'll be back with ya in a few minutes." She ran off before Cuttlefish had time to object.

"That little squid." He chuckled and turned back around.

"Sheldon!" Rem fell flat on her face as she jumped into the shop "Ow..."

"Oh, um, what's wrong, Rem?" Sheldon helped her back up onto her feet.

"Heard you were sellin' a new weapon." Rem looked around the room, her eyes fell on the Splash-O-Matic "That it?"

"Indeed it is!" Sheldon unhooked the gun and held it up to Rem "It's similar to the Splattershot jr and the regular Splattershot, but it's not as strong and has more accuracy."

"Bitchin'! How much?" Rem pulled out a wallet full of cash she had obtained from Turf War and Splat Zones.

"Uh, well, it's, um..." Sheldon took out a notebook "3500 Coins"

Rem sneered and pulled out a note for 3500 Coins out of her wallet and gave it to Sheldon.

"Thank you, just a moment..." Sheldon went to his cash register, put the paper note in, then handed Rem her new weapon.

"Sweet!" She clipped it onto her back and ran out the store.

Rem ran back through the Plaza, as she did she noticed a poster, crowded by Inklings, she stopped, reversed and got a look at the poster "Splatfest? Awesome!" She then remembered she had to get to the Hospital "Oh, darn, the Hospital!" She started running.

It took a while, but she eventually arrived at the Hospital, the Captain was leading Ix out, he was using a crutch "About time you showed up!" Cuttlefish scolded her.

"Yeah, I know..." Rem scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed.

Ix gave her an angry look, then started walking again "Coulda just Super Jumped..." He grunted.

The way Ix said that reminded the Captain of someone who appeared about 25 years ago, when Callie and Marie were still young

*Flashback*

The person that called themselves a human towered above him and a young Callie and Marie, looking down at them, he had a capped hat on, it had a microphone connected to the side of it, a white piece of metal held a red piece of glass in it, his shirt was red with black sleeves and a black hood, the sleeves had green bones on them.

*End of Flashback*

The Captain was brought out of his memories by Rem.

"We gonna get going?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure lass."

*Callie and Marie's Studio*

"Remember that guy from, what, 25 years ago?" Callie twirled a pen in her hand, staring at it.

Marie laughed a little "The real tall guy you had a crush on?"

"Wha-hey! Well...he was kinda cute..." Callie sighed and looked up "..." She looked back down and put her elbows on the table, resting her head on one of her hand, remembering the horrible day it happened

*Flashback*

He screamed out in pain, the giant mech crushing his small body, compared to it, in its giant hand.

"No!" A younger Callie screamed, tears in her eyes.

The mech threw him at them, he was crushed, broken and almost unrecognisable.

His hand slowly moved, he took off his hat, handed it to the young cousins, then gave one final breath and slowly closed his eyes.

*End of Flashback*

"Callie?" Marie shook Callie, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" Callie looked up, a shocked look on her face.

"You went into a trance, did it come back again?" Her cousin cocked her head slightly, a worried look in her eyes.

"..." Callie simply sat back and looked away, the memory always brought her down from her cheery personality.

A knock on the door caught her attention, she looked up as Rem, Ix and the Captain entered the room.

"'Ey lasses." The Captain closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Gramps." Marie waved and flicked three fingers on her right hand, one of the staff members brought them three chairs "C'mon sit down."

The trio sat down, there was a few seconds of silence while each of them thought of something to talk about.

"So...Ix, how long should it take for your leg to heal?" Marie finally spoke up.

"They said a few weeks, so I'm going to be out of the Turf Wars until then." He looked at the floor and sighed through his nose angrily.

Marie simply nodded, Callie gave her a mischevious look, to which she returned with a glare. Callie let out a small laugh, then saw Rem inspecting her new Weapon.

"Hey, wazzat?" She asked, leaning in slightly to get a closer look.

"Splash-O-Matic, just bought it. Sheldon says it's got high accuracy, but low damage, though I haven't checked it myself, yet." Rem held the gun up, showing Callie some small details she had found on the design.

Callie sat back in her chair and another silence fell on the group, until one of the people who recorded Callie and Marie's broadcast came up to Callie and gave her a letter, then left.

"Hm, don't get letters very often. It's clearly not fan-mail, they never give us fan-mail directly..." She opened the letter, then realised something about it "I'll be right back." She got up and went into another room.

"What's wrong?" Ix's eyes followed her until she left.

"I think it's an old friend of hers writing." Marie gave her signature nervous looking smile.

Callie sat on a chair in the storage closet and took the letter out, she opened it and two gloves fell out, with a few red spots on them. Callie picked them up, then read the letter.

'Callie

I don't know if you'll ever get this, or if I'll be alive, if you get this , but I've given this to someone, someone who we can both trust. If we ever don't see each other again, I'm going to give you these, one for you, the other for Marie. Take care of them, ok? They're really important.

-You know who'

Callie smiled and wiped away a few tears from her eyes. The letter was yellow, so it was clearly aged.

She waited a few minutes until the tears dissapeared, then went back to the others, though Rem, Ix and the Captain were gone.

"So, who was it from?" Marie asked, her head following Callie as she sat down.

"...Someone." Callie gave Marie one of the gloves, she picked it up and smiled slightly.

 **And so, with the memories of an old friend, the past is coming back. But will it be for the best? Or for the bad? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!**


	4. Upgrade

*2 Weeks after Black-Belly was taken over*

Rem sat on a plastic chair, head rested on her fists, staring at nothing in particular. She wanted to go back to the Skatepark and take it back, but nobody was doing anything about it. Did they consider it to not be a threat? If the Octarians attacked during a Turf War, they obviously planned it.

"Hey." Ix walked over to her, the cast was still around his leg "You alright? You kinda conked out for a bit."

Rem blinked a few times, then looked to Ix "Did I? Hm." She shrugged "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Ix went back to whatever he was doing before.

Rem was about to get lost in thought again, when Callie called her. She got up and followed where her voice came from. When she found Callie, she was in a room with a few crash mats set up, Marie was standing in the middle of them, in a boxing outfit "What's this?"

"Well, you're going to need to learn basic hand to hand combat, you know. Just in case you get yourself in a sticky situation." Callie pointed to the crash mats, Marie raised her fists and grinned.

"You sure about this?" Rem looked to Marie, then back to Callie.

"Of course!" Callie threw her a pair of gloves, then pushed her onto the mats.

Rem raised her fists and looked to Callie "So, what now?"

"Right swing!" Callie yelled.

Marie landed a solid blow with her right fist on Rem's side.

"Agh!" Rem stumbled back, holding her side "Give me time to prepare!"

"Left swing!"

Marie punched Rem's left.

Rem shook the pain off "Ok, I think I got this..." She thought to herself, waiting for another command that Callie would yell.

"Right swing!"

Marie went for a punch, Rem blocked it with her arm, pain still went through her.

"Rgh..." Rem gritted her teeth and looked to Marie, who was smiling happily.

"Ya need to grab it!" Callie shouted to Rem.

*The Other Room*

"Sounds like they're training ye sister..." Captain Cuttlefish chuckled, reading a Newspaper.

Ix was distracted by a picture on the mantlepiece. There looked like a younger Callie and Marie, standing next to someone incredibly tall, bandages on half his face He certainly didn't look like any Inkling he'd ever seen. There seemed to be an inscription at the bottom of the frame, but he couldn't read it from where he was sitting.

"Left swing!" Callie barked.

Marie's left fist came swinging round again, Rem caught it in her hand, but her hand slipped and Marie's fist landed hard on her cheek "Grr..." Rem growled and landed a hard punch on Marie's stomach.

Marie fell down onto one knee, holding her stomach. She slowly raised her head, a look to kill in her eyes.

"Uh oh." Rem stepped back slightly.

Without warning, Marie launched an incredible barrage of attacks on Rem, she probably would have knocked her out cold, if Callie hadn't jumped in and put her in a submission.

Eventually, Callie calmed down "I'm sorry about that, I got hit there real bad once. It just really hurts when I get hit there, then I just get so angry..."

Rem wiped away a small splat of blood from her mouth "No big deal, I understand."

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Not in the slightest, more concerned, really."

Before Marie had a chance to explain, Callie appeared and spun Rem around "I've been meaning to show you somethin' by the way, follow me." She lead Rem to the firing range, in the center, there were the gloves Captain Cuttlefish had found, connected to an Ink tank.

"What's all this?" Rem observed Callie as she put the equipment on and activated it.

"Just watch." Callie grinned and put her hands behind her, as if holding a ball, a sphere of Ink eventually formed in-between her hands "Galink Gun...FIRE!" She launched it in a huge beam of Ink, decimating some of the wall, even some steel that got in the way.

"Whoa..." Rem's arms dropped as she watched the display, she could feel the intensity even from where she was standing.

"Alright..." Callie took the equipment off and handed it to Rem "Your turn. Do it however you like." She pushed Rem forward and stood in her place.

"Um, alright." Rem slipped on the gloves and held her hands up, spheres of Ink eventually formed in each hand "Whoa..." She was amazed that the technology to do this even existed. She swung her hands up, then swung them back down, two seperate Ink beams blasted even more of the wall, destroying it completely "Oh my god..." Rem lowered her hands "If this technology exists...does that mean there's anti-gravity?"

Callie grinned "You betcha!"

"Awesome! Now, if you'll excuse me...I have something to do." Rem transformed into a squid, then Super Jumped out of the base.

"Oh, damnit..." Callie knew where she was going, there was no stopping her this time.

Rem landed in the Skatepark with a thud, instantly alerting the patrols to her presence "Double Sunday!" She launched two large beams of green ink to either side of her, decimating the majority of the Octarians, leaving only a purple haired Octoling. Rem raised her gun, aiming at her.

"W-W-Wait!" The Octoling put her hand out.

"Hm?" Rem lowered her gun slightly.

"You work in the Squidbeak Splatoon, right?" The Octoling slowly stood up, dropping her weapon, showing she wasn't of any harm.

Rem fully lowered her gun "How did you..." Rem remembered her hair clip "Oh, right. Anyway, what of it?"

"Do you know Callie and Marie?" The Octoling cocked her head slightly.

"Um...yeah."

"They're alive?" The Octoling reached for the back of her goggles.

"Yeah, they are. What's up with 'em and bein' alive?" Rem narrowed her eyes, suspicious of that last sentence.

The Octoling fully removed her goggles, revealing her purple eyes and a huge grin "Oh my god, they're alive!" She had two large bottom teeth and one large upper tooth.

"Hold on, what's going on? Who are you?" Rem raised an eyebrow, one hand on her hip.

"Oh, I'm Trinity, a friend of theirs. Listen, I need you to take me to them." Trinity shook Rem's hand, still smiling.

"Hold on, how do I know I can trust you?"

Trinity pulled out a picture of her, Callie and Marie together, pointing to herself on the picture.

"I guess that's enough evidence...I'm not good at judging people, but you're gonna need-" Rem stopped when Trinity dissapeared into some Ink, then reappeared with her hair undone going all the way down her back, she had a leather jacket on that was modified with armour.

"Or, you can just do that, whatever you want..." Rem sighed, people interrupted her too often.

"Awesome, come on, we need to get moving."

"What about the park? Shouldn't I clean it up or somethin'?" Rem pointed to the mess around them.

Trinity smiled and pulled out a remote with a red button, she pressed it and sprinklers around the park activated, cleaning the ink.

"You have cat to be kitten me right meow..." Rem sighed, droping her weapon, then immediatly picking it back up.

"Team Cat, then?" Trinity put a hand to her mouth as she chuckled.

"Yeah, what of it?" Rem raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothin' let's get-" Trinity was interrupted by a Camper Van pulling up nearby.

"Karma's a bitch." Rem grinned, then looked towards the Van, Callie swung the door open.

"Get in!" She called to them.

Rem and Trinity ran up the Van, but there was only room for one more person in the seats, Marie had the second seat.

Rem saw a ladder on the side of the vechile "Start it up." She closed the door as Trinity got her seat belt on and grabbed the ladder, Callie put her foot down on the accelerator before Rem got onto the roof, making the climb pretty hazardous.

"What is she even doing?" Trinity looked at one of the mirrors on the side of the Van, Rem was slightly in shot of it. Her advanced hearing then heard another motor coming after them "Step on it!"

Callie heard the engine, too and slammed her foot down, making the Van rocket through the streets.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marie held on for dear life, she hoped there weren't any corners any time soon.

"Of course it is!" Callie grinned manically, pushing the Van even further.

"We got a truck, 6 o clock!" Rem yelled, hopefully they could hear her.

 **OH DAMN, SON. CAR CHASE INBOUND.**


	5. Soup

**So I found something about the Soup Store.**

Callie pulled out a phone and speed-dialled Ix "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Ix anwered

"Hey, can you come to Squid Street? We need your help."

"I can't, I'm buying clothes." Ix replied, looking around the store.

"Alright, well hurry up and get over to Squid Street!" Callie grunted, barely dodging a parked car.

"Hey! Be more careful!" Rem fired off a few warning shots to the truck that was chasing them.

"Eh, I can't find them." Ix sighed.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I can't find them, there's only Soup."

"What do you mean there's only Soup?"

"It means there's only Soup!" Ix shouted down the phone.

"Well then get outta the Soup aisle!" Callie screamed back.

"Alright, you don't have to shout at me!" Ix stomped out of the aisle, then looked down the next one "There's more Soup!"

"What do you mean there's more Soup!?" Callie's grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing the plastic to snap.

"There's just more Soup!"

"Go into the next aisle!"

Ix stomped to the next aisle again "There's still Soup!"

"Where are you right now!?"

"I'm at Soup!"

"What do you mean you're AT SOUP!?" Callie's voice was now audible by Rem, despite the howling wind.

"The hell is she screaming about?" She fired a few more shots to the truck, slowing it down.

"I MEAN I'M AT SOUP!" Ix screamed to the phone, a few Inklings nearby thought he looked absolutely insane.

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN!?"

"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!"

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?" Callie's voice was almost deafening to Trinity by now.

With a synchronised "FUCK YOU!", Callie threw the phone out the window, while Ix stuffed it into his pocket, then angrily walked out of the Soup store, white knuckled.

Marie nervously stared at her cousin, whose iron grip was cracking the wheel further, then, the truck that was chasing them pulled up beside them.

"Oh for god's sake, I've not had a good day, today!" Callie slammed her foot down on the accelerator again, forcing it all the way down. There was a loud slam on the roof.

Rem was in a fist fight with an Octoling, a solid punch would mean death for either of them. She swung her right fist round and landed it on the Octoling's cheek, but it barely phased them, they reversed it and slammed Rem onto the roof, Rem quickly got back up and bit one of the Octoling's tentacles, then pushed it off the edge, only for another one to jump straight back on.

Callie slammed her fist down on a button with N2O put on it, causing the exhaust to spew blue flames and the van's speed increased to the point that Rem lost her footing and nearly fell off it, she was only saved by the ladder, the Octoling wasn't so lucky. Unfortunately for all of them, the truck also happened to have Nitrous and quickly caught up to them.

Callie let out an angered scream, then the sound of a train flowed into her ears, she saw its light not too far away, she pushed the van to its limit and barely missed the train, the truck exploded, also causing the train to de-rail, creating absoloute chaos.

Marie and Trinity moved back from the seething Callie, there was a psychopathic look in her eyes, an enraged Callie was much worse than a Callie who hadn't had her morning coffee.

*The next morning*

Marie shook Rem awake, she slowly opened her eyes "Huh? Oh...morning, Marie." She rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning, hey I think you should stay in bed until Callie's had her coffee, she's still a bit sour." Marie smiled nervously, as usual.

"WHY WERE YOU EVEN IN THE SOUP STORE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Callie's voice came from downstairs.

"Right, thanks." Rem nodded, then went back to sleep. Or at least tried to.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE RUNNING LOW ON FOOD!" Ix screamed.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU WERE BUYING CLOTHES!?" They butted heads, baring their teeth.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW!? IT CAN HAPPEN SOMETIMES!"

Before Callie could scream back, a blast of Ink from Marie's Charger caused them both to explode. They re-appeared outside in the firing range, arms crossed, looking away from each other "Finally..." Marie and Captain Cuttlefish sighed together as Marie fell onto the Sofa.

Callie slammed the door open, before she had time to say anything, Marie screamed at her to have her coffee "Alright, alright. Jesus..." Callie grumbled and started the coffee machine.

Ix sat down on the same Sofa as Marie, then noticed a hollow tube on the table. His natural curiousness made him pick it up and inspect it. He tapped it against the table and it made a deep sound. An idea came into his head and eventually he had a small beat going, consisting of him tapping his foot on the floor and tapping the tube on the table.

"It's no Squidex, but I'd say you're pretty good at that." Marie nodded in approval. Ix smiled slightly, a small blush appeared on his face. Callie spat out a bit of coffee when she laughed at the sight.

*Meanwhile*

"SHE BETRAYED US AGAIN!?" An Octarian slammed his tentacle onto a table, shaking the things that lay on it.

"Y-Y-Yes my lord." A smaller Octarian shivered, the booming voice of his leader echoed through the room.

"Fine...get Octavio. We can't trust her anymore, she needs to be eliminated."

"At once, sir!" The Octarian quickly jumped out of the room.

*Inkopolis Plaza*

Trinity was in the back alley with Spyke, she wasn't really accepted in the main plaza, considering she was an Octoling. Spyke seemed to be the only one who didn't push her away when she walked up to him to ask a question "So, how's buisness?" She looked over to him.

The tall urchin stabbed one of his Super Sea Snails, killing it. He pulled the flesh out, then threw the shell to the side "If hood." He replied, he actually said "It's good." But he had a mouth full of Sea Snail.

"Hm, alright. Hey, does that Inkling ever come round here nowadays?" Trinity picked up an old magazine from the trash pile nearby and began reading it.

"The Veteran? Not anymore." Spyke shook his head "Nawt since she settled down, had kids. Ya met 'em?"

"I have, actually. They take after their mother, let's just hope neither of them has that hidden rage she has." Trinity looked to the sky and chuckled, nobody wanted to be around her when she was angry.

Trinity's phone started ringing, she answered it "Hello?"

She only heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hello?"

Trinity waited a few seconds, then hung up.

"Who wazzat?" Spyke looked over to her.

"No clue." Trinity saw someone coming round the corner and into the alleyway "Ya got a customer."

Spyke looked to the approaching customer "Hey, Vet. Were just talkin' 'bout ya."

*Squidbeak Splatoon HQ*

"Oh goddamnit!" Rem slammed her fist into her leg.

"What?" Ix looked up from his GameSquid.

"School starts tomorrow..." Rem put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Damn, it's actually pretty late, right now. Mum should be here any-" Before Ix could finish, the woman herself appeared in the room.

"Oh, hey Mum." Rem tilted her head all the way back over the seat, making everything appear upside down to her.

Their mother simply waved, and motioned to the door with her head.

"Alright, we're on it."

As they were about to leave, Marie appeared "Going home, eh?"

"Yeah, school starts tomorrow." Ix silently clenched his fist behind him.

"Ah, that sucks. Anyway, I'll see you two soon, then." She waved them goodbye and closed the door.

"I hope to god those three are gone..." Rem thought to herself.

*The next day*

Rem and Ix didn't spend much time around where other students would be, especially after a certain incident in Middle School that had followed them there, thanks to another student. Rem was always burning with rage that, of all the Squids that could've come here, he did, and nobody else. The second day that High School had first started, rumours were going around about a 'stupid dance'.

Just as Ix was about to talk, a voice came from down the hall "Well if it isn't the BRATS!"


	6. Attacked

"Screw off, Volu." Ix looked up, there were three Inklings coming towards them. One had black hair, it covered the majority of his head and covered half his face. He wore a black leather jacket with a white vest underneath. The two other Inklings following him were around his height, one of them had a shirt with the logo of a Metal Band on them, the other just worse a simple black shirt.

Rem put up her hoodie with a Squid Sisters design "Do you just roam around the school to find us?" She said in a threatening of a tone as she could.

"Tsh, do you roam around the school doing nothing 'cept bein' losers?" Volu laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't do anything, Ix. They'll go away eventually." Ix thought to himself.

"Oh, ya too stupid to make a come back?" One of Volu's companions, Reed, put his hands on his hips and sneered.

"Leave him alone." Rem looked up, glaring at them.

"Oh look, the girl's tryin' to be strong." The third crew member, Uce, let out a loud laugh.

"Leave. My brother. Alone." Rem clenched her fist, then stood in front of Ix, Volu grabbed her Hoodie and pulled her close to his face.

"Or what?"

"...You're damaging it..." Rem showed her teeth.

"What? This stupid thing?" Volu looked at the design on the Hoodie "You're 17, ain't ya? Those stupid squids are for 6 year olds."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" Rem slapped Volu, he dropped her and stepped back a bit.

"Looks like I touched a nerve." He smiled and brought up his hands in a guard pose.

"Rem, don't do it." Ix said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Within 30 seconds, the hallway was filled with other Inklings, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Two taller ones watched the comotion from further down the hall.

Rem put one foot further back, waiting for Volu's first move. Volu jumped at her and punched, though Rem ducked down and dodged it. She went for a punch of her own, it landed but barely affected Volu, instead he laughed and punched her right in the stomach. Rem knelt down on one knee, cluching her stomach. Volu stepped over to her and slammed his foot onto her tentacle, causing her immense pain.

The two Inklings that were watching from further down heard Rem's screams and immediatly intefered "Alright, alright! Break it up!" One of them, wearing red pushed the crowd away, while the one in turqoise clothes went to confront Volu and his gang.

"If you don't get off her in the next ten seconds, you're going to be in a whole new world of pain." She hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Volu stepped of Rem's tentacle and crossed his arms, sneering.

"Hey, you alright?" The red clothed one knelt down to Rem, who was finding it hard to breath.

"Who?" She looked up, the Inkling she was facing lowered her sunglasses, showing her golden eyes, giving a small smile.

Volu was kicked away by the other one, she turned to the two others, scaring them off. Callie helped Rem to her feet "How about you, Ix?"

"I'm fine." Ix looked over to Volu, who was lying down on his back.

"We can't really be here for long, so you two just carry on with your day. We'll be waiting for you back at HQ." Marie turned around, when she did, Volu looked up and grinned.

"Alright, I think we'll-" Ix saw Volu get back up and run at Marie. "LOOK OUT!" He screamed, pushing her out the way, Volu's punch landed hard on his face, sending him straight into the floor. Marie quickly took Volu out again, then they heard footsteps coming.

"Time to bail!" Callie yelped, she and Marie quickly dissapeared.

Several teachers turned the corners, seeing a bloodied, Rem, a barely awake Ix and a completely unconcious Volu. Needless to say, there was quite a bit of chaos.

*The school Nurse's room*

Rem sat on a chair, her right arm had a bandage wrapped around it, she also had a smaller plaster on her cheek, both were stained red.

Ix had a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose, though the last injury had stopped, he was absoloutley burning with rage inside.

Volu was in another room, layed on a bed, still asleep.

"I told you not to." Ix sighed, looking to his sister.

Rem didn't say anything, she only stared at the TV. To her surprise, the Squid Sister's news show started. She didn't watch it with her usual excitement, but just watched it casually, after what had happened, she didn't feel like herself. After a few news stories, something really surprising came up, her fight with Volu.

"In other news, there was a large fight caught by security cameras at KZRT High School today." The static interrupted Callie when she said the school's name.

"Why would they put this on the news?" Rem thought to herself. Ix heard the TV and started watching it, too.

"Wow, that's unusual." Marie commented.

"Yeah, the fight occured around 10:40." Pictures caught of the fight started playing "It's been reported that there were two other Inklings involved, but we were unable to obtain pictures." Callie read the paper she was holding, running her finger along it.

Rem remembered the small device Callie had in her hand earlier "So that's what it was..."

The news continued, there were a few comments from the teachers, but that was it. When the show ended, Rem looked down at the floor and fell into deep thought.

Only a few minutes later, Rem was brought back to reality by a huge tremor "What was that?" She looked around, a loud whistling sound came into her ears "Hm?" Another huge tremor shook the school, the wall in front of them. Not too far away, they could see a huge floating machine, the Octarian emblem on its back. Rem ignored her injuries and Ix's shouting to sit down and ran to the machine.

"Ah, this is not good!" He jumped up and scrambled through the destruction.

*Inkopolis Plaza*

Trinity hid behind some Bins, she knew she would be dead if Octavio spotted her.

"TRINITY!" Octavio yelled, destroying everything around him.

Callie and Marie, in their disguises, arrived at the scene, weapons in hand "What do we do?" Marie readied her charger.

"You attack him, I'll get some Ink down!" Callie slammed her Roller down and started covering as much as she could with Ink.

Rem arrived at an alleyway and observed the surroundings. She had managed to get her Splash-O-Matic from the base before arriving. She ran down the alleyway and shot at Octavio "Yo, Octopiss!" She shouted, getting his attention.

"Wha-" Octavio turned around. Was that HER? "YOU!" He yelled, launching a fist at Rem, she barely dodged it and hid behind some wreckage, occasionaly popping out and shooting Octavio's machine.

Rem could barely hear herself think over the loud music, whatever thinking she could do was interrupted by Trinity grabbing her arm "You gotta get me outta here!" She yelled.

"Wha-is he after you?" Rem motioned to Octavio behind them, Trinity nodded.

Octavio's attention had turned to Callie, who was covering the path that lead to the battle dojo and the studio. Just as she had finished it, it was destroyed by one of Octavio's missiles, sending her hurtling through the air and into the ground.

"Callie!" Rem and Marie yelled, Octavio's attention immediatly turned to Marie, who started firing at Octavio, only to be taken out quickly herself.

"How dare you..." Rem's grip tightened on the Splash-O-Matic to the point it began to shake.

Octavio went back to destroying the Plaza, then lifted up the bins that Trinity and Rem were behind, he quickly grabbed Trinity, her screaming instantly bringing Callie back awake.

"Trinity!" She shouted, trying to get as close as possible as she could to Octavio, but to no avail, she jumped back down and looked for something to do, but it was too late, Rem and Callie watched in horror as Octavio threw Trinity far into the air and launched one of his robotic fists at her "Stop it! OCTAVIO!" Callie screamed.

"CALLIE!" Trinity yelled just before she was obliterated by the fist, her black blood falling from the sky, staining the floor, some landing on Callie's face "Y-You monster...YOU...MONSTER..." Callie gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, her eyes started glowing completely yellow.

"What's this?" Octavio turned the the raging Squid, tentacles crossed.

"You'll pay for this...I'm going to make you SUFFER!" Callie screamed as the ground around her was destroyed, her skin turned reflective pink, with pure yellow eyes.

"Wh-What the?" Rem stood up from the wreckage, gaping at this new Callie.

Marie sat up and saw the scene, realised what had happened to Callie, then fainted again.

"What is this!?" Octavio launched a missile at Callie, she simply rammed straight through it and straight to Ocatvio, she slammed her fist straight into his face, sending him through the machine and she followed, the machine exploding behind her as she kicked him down into the ground and used all her force to slam into him, destroying him completely. All this happened in eight seconds. a zapping filled the air as the reflective skin and pure yellow eyes faded. She stumbled forward a bit, then fell down. Rem immediatly ran to her side, Ix appeared from the alleyway that Rem had previously hid in and went to Marie. Within seconds, there were news reporters, emergency services, you name it, it was most likely there.

Rem stayed behind after everything had died down, emergency services, TV crews and new reporters, all gone. She turned around to face the wreckage. Inkopolis Tower was in ruins, Booyah Base was just rubble, the same with Callie and Marie's studio and the Battle Dojo. The crossing was ruined, cracks in the ground and holes everywhere.

Just as Rem was about to leave, she saw Trinity's jacket lying on the ground, dirty, ruined and stained with blood. She picked it up and looked up at the stars. She sighed, turned around and left the destruction, the top of Inkopolis Tower fell behind her.

*Meanwhile*

"We may have lost Octavio, but he's delivered a deadly blow to those DAMN INKLINGS!" An Octarian slammed his fist on his desk and grinned "Let's see how they recover from this..." He laughed maniacally.

*The Hospital*

Ix lay across the seats, staring at the ceiling above him. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened, if he had got there, Marie and Callie wouldn't have got hurt, Trinity and wouldn't've died and-

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, he took it out of his pocket, the picture he had taken with Marie two days ago was his background. He stared at it for a second or two, then answered the call "Hello?"

"Hey...um, where are you right now?" Rem's voice came through the phone.

"Hospital." Ix sat up.

"Alright, I'll see ya in a few minutes." Rem hung up "What am I supposed to do?" She thought to herself, a few tears fell from her eyes.

 **I completed this real quick, so you know what this means?**

 **I WAS RUNNING THROUGH THE 6 WITH MY WOES. YOU KNOW HOW THAT SHIT GOES.**

 **Vine.**


	7. Octron

Callie just saw black. All she heard was the faint blowing of wind. She stood up and slowly spun around, all around her was just black. She looked around and bumped into something, she looked to what she had walked into. It was him. He turned around slowly and brought himself down to her level, though she was about half his height, now.

"I'm proud of ya." He said, before a wave of white came from behind him, blinding Callie.

"Gah!" She woke up, sweating bullets. It was the middle of the night, in a room she didn't recognise. After some panicking, she figured out she was in the Hospital "What happened?" She leaned against the back of the bed, one hand on her forehead. All she remembered was seeing Trinity die, then everything was fuzzy past that. She heard a noise coming from the door, she looked over to it and saw Rem's eye looking through the small piece of glass. She waved and Rem waved back, then dissapeared.

Wondering why she was even in here in the first place, as she felt perfectly fine, Callie got out of the bed, found and put on her clothes, then opened the door. She saw Ix sleeping in one of the chairs nearby and Rem half awake in a chair next to him. She looked back into the room, Marie was asleep. Judging by the lack of activity, Callie guessed she was the only one awake in the whole building. Well, except Rem, who was sorta awake, but also alseep.

Rem slowly looked over, then sprung fully awake when she saw Callie "You're better already? But...how? You were in a pretty bad state when they took you here." Rem rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm...not sure, myself." Callie held on arm and looked away "I guess I have a Guardian Angel." She smiled, blushing slightly.

Rem yawned a bit "Ya know..." She pointed to Ix "He's been here all day, apparently. The Doctors said he's been really worried about you two, especially Marie."

Callie looked at the sleeping Inkling and smiled "I'll let her know, you should probably get some sleep, ya know? You look like you've stayed up all night."

Rem felt the sudden wave of sleepiness fall on her "Man...you're probably right." She stretched her arms out "Oh...and...sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened." Rem looked down at the floor.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Callie walked down and got on one knee, putting her hand on Rem's shoulder.

Rem didn't say anything, she only kept looking away.

Callie gave her a reassuring hug "You get some rest, ok?" She got back up and went back into the room Marie was in.

Rem thought about it for a few seconds, then drifted off to sleep.

*6am, the next morning*

"Hey, look at that! I got a free album on my phone!" Ix shouted excitedly, waking Rem, Marie and Callie "How did I get a free album on my phone?"

Callie smiled in her head, in the night she had managed to get into Ix's phone and put one of her and Marie's albums on it as a sort of thank you.

"Well...however you got it...could you be a bit quieter next time?" Rem slowly woke up, pushing the stray hair out of her face.

"Why are we here?" Marie sat up and looked to her cousin.

"I don't know, honestly. But those two..." Callie pointed to the door "...have been out there all night."

"Wow, that's dedication."

"Tell me about it."

"...Have you had your coffee?" Marie tilted her head.

"No. Don't think I'll need it today." Callie shook her head, got up and gave Marie her clothes.

"Hang on a sec...what are we even gonna do today?" Marie blinked.

"Holy crap, that is a good question." Callie stopped dead in her tracks.

*A few hours later, Squidbeak HQ*

"So, until they can clear up the plaza enough, we're stuck here?" Ix twirled a pen in his hand, the other across his legs.

"Ye be right. Don't think we wanna be in the public eye for a while." Captain Cuttlefish sighed and shook his head, he wasn't impressed with all four of them. "I knew we shoulda gotten Agent 3 in..." He thought to himself.

"That sucks." Callie sat back in the sofa, arms crossed. She looked around for something to do, but didn't find anything. She got up and went upstairs to her room, hoping to find something to do there. As she passed Rem's room, she saw some blueprints on her table. It was hard to see what it was, but it looked to be some sort of turret. There also seemed to be a hand made model of it resting on them, acting as a paper weight. Callie observed it for a few seconds, then continued to her room.

Despite all her best efforts, Callie couldn't find anything to do. She wasn't in the mood to play any games, nor read any books or watch a movie. She flung herself onto her bed and stared at the TV, chewing a pencil as she did. Suddenly, she got a text from Rem, it read "Splatfest's not cancelled, right?"

Callie quickly typed a reply "um, i dont think so, why?"

A few seconds later, Rem sent another text "Oh, I just had an idea. It's not much, but I thought you might be interested."

"what is it?"

Rem sent Callie a video of a light dance "Like this"

"i think you're onto something"

After that, there was often nothing to do. A few days later, Marie finally spoke up.

"Alright, I'm bored, can we at least go check the plaza? I'm sure it should be fixed by now." She groaned.

"I don't see why not." Callie shrugged and stood up.

"You sure about goin' out in public? I mean, people know we're part of the Squidbeak Splatoon and you two are incredibly famous, we're probably gonna attract a lot of attention in one group." Rem waved her hand about as she talked.

"Not that you mention it...I already get enough people crowding around me when I got to the Mall, I think it would probably be best if we did split up." Callie looked to Marie, who nodded in agreement "Alright, I'll go with Rem, Marie will go with Ix."

Ix's hair briefly turned red, but he quickly changed it back to blue, Rem laughed out loud when it happened "Got a bit of a crush?" She sneered.

"N-No!" Ix sat back in his chair, arms crossed and looked away from the others, trying to hide his face from them.

Marie put her hand over her heart and smiled lightly.

*A few minutes later*

"Yes, yes! I know you're all excited, but I kinda need some space." Callie nervously pushed some of the fans away from her, the train was small enough already.

Rem was dealing with her own problems, being shouted at by several older Inklings and a few Jellyfish, complaining that the Splatoon could've done more. Rem simply stared ahead and tried to block out the shouting. She eventually had enough and put her headphones on, the music blocked them out enough.

*Meanwhile*

Marie nervously grabbed the railing in the elevator, beyond terrified.

"You alright?" Ix put his hand on her back, calming her down.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Marie nodded "Oh...oh man...that was...that was terrifying." She thought to herself.

Callie appeared in the black background of her mind "I'll say."

Marie screamed and flailed about. She fell over and fell into Ix's hands. She looked up and saw Ix's concerned ,and seemingly worried, face

"What was that?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, helping her back onto her feet.

"Um..." Marie tried to explain what had happened, but couldn't find the words.

The bell dinged and the doors slid open "No need to explain" Ix walked out of the metal box and Marie quickly followed. She adjusted her hair and slid her hat back to where it should be.

The instant the two of them left the Underground station, they were surrounded by screaming fans. Surpisingly, Ix had somehow made a reputation for himself, but he didn't know how. He guessed it was because of the Turf Wars or something. Eventually, the crowd dispersed and the two of them could easily get to the plaza, undistracted.

They arrived at about the same time as Callie and Rem. To their surprise, the plaza was already half repaired, the tower was back to its original state, the Great Zapfish had also been set back on there after it had been flung away by Octavio. The cousins were relieved to see their studio was already restored.

"Wow, they sure work fast." Ix watched the construction crews working on rebuilding Booyah Base, though it looked like a few more shops were being added.

*Octo Valley*

"They've recovered already!?" The large Octarian slammed a dagger into a picture of the Squidbeak Splatoon on his desk.

"Y-Yes, Octron, sir." The small Octarian at the door shivered at the anger of their leader.

"Fine...we'll attack THEM this time." Octron looked up, his one eye glowing "Kill all of them, and don't leave until they're completely destroyed!"

*Callie and Marie's studio*

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want us to replace you today?" Ix waved his hands in front of him desperatly.

"We've got a few sudden meetings about our new music coming up...we won't be able to do today. And hey, if you can do this..." Callie leaned down slightly and made a gesture for the siblings to come closer "...we'll let you make you own song for the next album."

Rem went through a huge wave of emotions "A-Are you serious?" She squealed.

"Let's just say I know about your talents." Callie stood back up and left with Marie. When Rem and Ix were still young, Agent 3 had shown her, Marie and The Captain a video of them, Rem singing and Ix dancing.

Though they didn't like to talk about it, Rem and Ix still did that. Rem knew they were good if the Squid Sisters themselves were going to let them record their own song. The only problem was, Ix didn't sing, at least in Squidish, he actually sung in an ancient language called Japanese.

The two of them exchanged a nervous glance, then realised they were due live in five minutes.

"You...you sure about this?" Ix sweating like crazy, knowing taking Marie's spot was important. If he screwed up, god knows what would happen at school.

"Come on, if we can do this, we finally could get some respect. Plus, WE GET TO BE ON ONE OF THEIR ALBUMS, HOW COOL IS THAT!?" Rem put her fists close together, shaking with excitement.

"You two ready?" One of the producers came over to them.

"Y-yeah." Ix gulped.

"Ok, here's what you do. You take these..." He gave them each a piece of paper "...and you just read that. You can make your own comments on some of them, if you want. You don't have to worry much, you'll ony be on for two minutes. Now, go and make 'em proud!" He gently pushed them forward onto the set

Ix took a deep breath and clicked his fingers "Alright..." He thought to himself "Just keep calm. Keep. Calm."

Rem took out a pair of fake glasses to make herself look smarter.

"We are live in three...two...one!"

 **You're gonna have to wait until you can see their attempt at being Callie and Marie! I'm a jerk, I know.**

 **Now, I would end these notes here, but it's time to play...**

 **WHEEL. OF. DE- I MEAN REFERENCE!**  
 **The rules are simple, I spin the wheel that nobody, not even myself, can see and you must find the reference in this chapter!**  
 **And the reference in this Chapter is...**  
 ***Drum Roll***  
 **Dragon Ball Z Abridged!**  
 **The Prize for finding the reference is an Internet Cookie!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Power Unleashed

To Rem's relief, there weren't many stories for the show, it mainly focused on the level rotation for Turf War and Splat Zones "Hold to your tentacles..." She started

Ix realised what he had to say "It's Inkopolis News Time!" He laughed nervously _"Ah, I shoulda remembered about that."_ He groaned in his mind.

"Ok, so the first topic for today is the...hm, Regular Battle stages!" The screen behind Rem and Ix lit up with a picture of Saltspray Rig "So, what do you think would be the best strategy for this stage?" Rem looked to he brother, who was quickly thinking of something to say.

"Uh, get the high ground?" Ix knew there were several thousand people watching him, making him incredibly tense.

The picture changed to the Kelpdome "From what I've heard, if we had enough of these..." Rem desperatly tried not to laugh about the incoming pun "...we might be able to make an entire Inkonomy!"

"Don't see how an entire economy would be able to survive on plants alone." Ix sneered, Rem silently clenched her fist behind her back, angered by her brother shutting her down in an instant.

*Octo Valley*

"There'll be a slight delay, sir. The forces have run into a pit and ca-" The Octarian was interrupted by Octron stabbing them and then proceeding to eat them whole.

Octron picked up a phone, ordering the squad to use every resource they had to get across "I don't care what you do, just destroy them!" He snapped, then slammed the phone down. He looked to the pictures of the Squidbeak Splatoon and scowled.

*Inkopolis*

"...And that's it for today!" Rem wrapped up the show, thankfully for Ix, they didn't have to do the 'Staaaay fresh!' pose. God, that would be humiliating if he did. Probably wouldn't hear the end of it, if someone at school had seen that.

"Never thought we'd do that, eh?" Rem laughed as the two of them sat at the table where Callie and Marie would sit between shows.

"Yeah..." Ix was distracted by his manga, flicking through it to find where he last was.

Rem smiled and looked out the window, to her surprise, there were a few young inklings there, watching them. _"What would Callie do right now?"_ Rem quickly thought of the answer and waved, Ix saw that and also waved to the younger Inklings. A few of the waved back, then quickly left after that.

Ix shrugged, surprised people were already showing up to...watch them. That was really creepy now that he thought about it. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and returned to his manga.

Rem, with nothing to do, put her hands together like a gun and pointed it up, closed her eyes and focused.

"What are you doing?" Ix looked up.

"Meditating." Rem simply replied, not moving one bit.

"Ok, then." Ix looked back down _"Since when did she meditate? Huh, if she wants to, guess there's no stopping her."_

*Meanwhile*

"You're really trusting these two?" The Squid Sisters' buisness manager pointed to the TV, it had paused on Rem and Ix.

"Absoloutely!" Callie clapped her hands together and put on her excited grin.

Their manager was unable to protest against any of Callie's ideas, as she always came up with something to counter everything he said.

"What about you, Marie?" Their manager looked over to Marie, who was simply sitting there, being herself.

"Huh? Oh, I think they're alright. Probably take 'em a few years to get their own career going, but we could help them." Marie looked back from the odd painting she had seen in the corner of the room.

"What do you mean you can help them?" Their manager raised an eyebrow.

"We said that if they can pull this off, we'll let them record their own song for the next album." Callie explained. Their manager tried to retort, but Callie gave him a threatening glare, as if to say 'I won't let you ruin their dreams.'

*Back at the Studio*

Rem snapped to attention, her phone ringing had brought her out of her meditation. She picked it up and saw it was her Mum calling her "Hey, Mum. Oh, you saw it? Yeah, I'm sure Dad would be proud." She grinned and leaned back in the chair "Wanna talk to Ix?...Alright, I'll pass ya over to him." The older of the two Squids tapped her younger brother's shoulder, he looked up and saw Rem holding the phone out.

He took it from her and put it to his ear "Hello? Oh, hi Mum. Hm, I didn't think I had it in me. I'm sure he would be. Porbably really happy right now, eh? Alright, I'll see ya soon." He hung up and gave Rem her phone back. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, could I sing in Japanese? I don't really like singing in...Squidish." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I don't see why not, might add some spice, know what I'm sayin'?" Rem nodded.

*11pm*

"We're done? Oh, finally!" Ix rested on the table with her elbow, holding her head in one hand, running two fingers back and forth on her forehead, she was tired beyond belief and just wanted to fall asleep right there. An explosion denied that.

"What the!?" Ix looked out the window, seeing the smoke of the explosion. He knew where it was "Oh, no. No no no no no!" He quickly ran out of the building and straight to the shortcut used to get between Squidbeak HQ and Inkopolis. Rem tried to follow, but was too flat out exhausted. After a few steps, she passed out.

Ix popped out of the drain, only to see the building getting wrecked by Octarian forces. Captain Cuttlefish was lying on his back, not moving _"Oh, shit!"_ he yelled in his head. He quickly ran over to the Captain. To his absoloute relief, he was still breathing. Ix ran to an alleyway and placed the old, uncocious Captain down before going back to the base to face the threat. He managed to take down a few Octolings and Octarian bare-handed, but was eventually overwhelmed by their forces.

Rem snapped awake, still lying on the studio floor. Something had happened, she felt a sudden burst of energy and sprung up. She ran out of the building as fast as she possibly could, then used the drain to get to the Squidbeak base. When she saw Ix getting beaten and tortured, the Captain hurt and the building in ruins, she felt a huge explosion of rage inside her. Her hair turned orange and the floor crumpled around her as red fire surrounded her. What Octron had feared had become true, one of them had the rage from their mother. In a matter of seconds, Rem jumped into the rubble and destroyed every Octarian she saw in as brutal of a manner she could. Throwing Octolings into the floor, then slamming her foot into their skull, grabbing an Octo-Sniper's rifle and then stabbing it through their eye, ripping the heads off the lower ranking soldiers, you name it, she probably killed at least one in that way.

Ix saw the whole thing and was absoloutley terrified. He'd never seen anyone so angry, only their mother came close to such an incredible anger. Within seconds, though, the flames dissipated, but the orange hair remained.

Rem let out a scream to the sky, then calmed down. She saw Ix lying in the rubble and immediatly went to him, trying to do what she could to help him.

*Octron's lair, several hours later*

"THEY FAILED!?" Octron threw a glass of liquid across the room, it smashed against the hard wall.

"Yes. The only troop that survived said one of them had this weird fire around her when she slaughtered the entire fleet." An Octoling, who Octron had recently appointed as messenger, read from a book.

Octron realised what was meant by fire "Bah, we destroyed their base, that's all that matters." He ignored the matter and waved his tentacle, dismissing the Octoling. He turned his attention to the collection of pictures he had been given from the lone surviving Octoling of Rem's rampage. He was starting to get worried.

*One day later*

It was completely unexplainable, but listening to the Squid Sisters' songs had somehow managed to make Ix heal faster. Not even the best doctor as the hospital could explain it.

 _"Wow, the power of love can fix everything, can't it?"_ Rem sneered as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's right unusual, now ain't it?" Captain Cuttlefish chuckled as they left the building.

Ix didn't say anything, he knew Rem was going to comment on his crush soon.

"I think it's because he loves Marie." Rem looked back at Ix and laughed. Ix looked away from her and growled, screaming profanities at her in his head.

"Now, the question is, where are we going to stay, the base bein' destroyed and all." Cuttlefish stopped and turned around to face them.

"...Our house is pretty big, we could stay there." Rem shrugged her shoulders as the idea popped into her mind.

"I don't see why not, ye mum used to have us over a lot when ye were little squids." The Captain remembered when he first met the two, little baby squids crawling around, making weird gurgling noises...those were the days.

*A few minutes later, Rem and Ix's house*

"Hey, Mum!" Ix closed the door behind the Captain, their mother greeted them from upstairs. Cuttlefish had called her earlier to let her know that him, Callie and Marie would have to be staying over until they got a new location.

"The girls should be here in a few hours." The Captain said as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV to watch his favourite soap...advertisment.

Rem and Ix went upstairs to their respective rooms, leaving the old Captain to watch the TV.

Rem sat on the edge of her bed, staring at herself in a mirror. She was shocked that such an absoloute monster was in her for her whole life, just waiting to come out and take her over. She was quickly snapped back to the real world by...Ix singing? Was he really singing while other people other than her were around? Rem smiled, happy that her younger brother was getting more confident in himself. She would have to work on that herself.


	9. Road Trip

School started again the next day, the destroyed wall had been repaired and everything seemed to be back to normal. Except for the fact that Inklings were acting odd around Rem and Ix, a few of them even seemed to be scared of the former.

"What's up with them?" Rem looked to her brother, expecting him to have an answer. Ix simply shrugged, though he had an idea about why they were acting weird.

Later that day, at Lunch, Volu's gang approached the two of them "Let me guess..." Rem stopped eating her sandwich, put it down and looked back to the gang "...I look like an idiot." She pointed to the design on her shirt, it was similar to the design Callie and Marie had on their clothes, though the stripes were orange.

Though Volu was laughing at her in his head, what he hand in mind was rather different "Well, we saw your little tantrum on TV..." He smiled, showing his teeth "...and we thought you'd like to join us. We could use your power on our side to sort some fools out. What do you say?"

Ix had been ignoring the conversation until that sentence. He watched his sister get up and face Volu. There was a loud thud as Rem's fist collided with Volu's jaw, sending him into his gang "That's what I say." Another Inkling shouted "STRIKE!" From across the room.

"Don't ask." Rem sat back down and continued eating. Callie had been training in her in hand to hand combat, which was why she took Volu down so easily "Don't think they should bother us again." She looked back, Volu's gang was gone, running for their lives.

*Octo Valley*

"Get them into position!" Octron barked.

Several thousand Octarians and Octolings pushed four different colums into each corner of the square that had been drawn into the floor. A different coloured light shone down from a hole above each corner, they were orange, purple, blue and green.

"Sir, have you noticed something odd about these lights?" The Octoling that gave Octron the news about the battle clambered up to his leader's desk.

"What about them?" Octron had his tentacles crossed, glaring at the working troops.

"Well, it's about the Inklings that are meddling with us. See, each of these lights has the same colour as one of them. The girl who went on a rampage is Orange" He pointed to the Orange light "The one who killed Octavio is Purple" His hand moved to the Purple light "Then there's the two that aren't of any importance." He used two fingers to point to the green and blue lights.

"Feh, your point is?"

"I-It's nothing sir, I just noticed it."

Octron pulled the Octoling in really close to his face and showed his sharp teeth "Give me useless information like this again and you'll end up like the last guy!" He threw him off the desk and he landed with a thud on the ground.

*Rem and Ix's school*

One of the teachers came up to the two of them in the hall "You two have a visitor." She said.

"Hm?" Rem looked up and saw Callie come through the doors at the other end, dressed in a different disguise than usual. On her way through, several Inklings around the age of 18 started hitting on her, but the majority either got a nosebleed delievered by her fist or a swift kick to the genitals. How she was being allowed to do this, the siblings had no idea.

"We got word of suspicious activity at Octo Valley. You two interested in coming?" She eventually got to the two of them, Volu had shown up at one point, but even a wish granting Dragon wouldn't be able to fix the damage the kick from Callie had done. Needless to say, he probably wouldn't be having any children.

"U-Um...sure." Rem stared at the groaning Inklings awkwardly, the situation was made worse by the fact she was one of only three females in the area.

"Was it neccesary to do that?" Ix pointed to the Inklings behind Callie, a few were starting to recover.

"No. But I had the option to, so I did it." A playful grin appeared on Callie's face "Anyway, let's get moving." Callie led the two of them out into the Parking Lot, the Van that they had used to get away from the Octarians after reclaiming BlackBelly was parked there. Marie was at the wheel, tapping it impatiently "You two get in here." Callie opened a door at the back.

Rem and Ix jumped in, the lights activated, showing a huge assortment of weaponry. It wasn't the large number of weapons that impressed Rem, it was the paint jobs they had. It ranged from camouflage to lightning patterns, they all were amazing to her "You seein' this?" She cirlced her hands around a Splash-O-Matic with an orange lightning design. It felt like that one was specificaly made for her. At least she hoped it was.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ix hadn't got much sleep last night. He was desperatly trying to fight off the sleep, but his efforts were eventually in vain and he fell asleep.

*15 Minutes Later*

The vechile rolled down the road, the engine was the only thing audible for a few hundred miles. Callie had also fallen asleep with one hand hanging out of the window, Marie had her eyes fixated on the road. A light started blinking on the dashboard, Marie hit Callie with the back of her palm, jerking her awake.

"Gah! What? What?" Callie saw the light "Oh." She pressed the button underneath it, Captain Cuttlfish's face appeared on a small screen above the light.

"Did ye get the Briefcase?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure." Callie grinned confidently.

"Ye sure nobody saw ya?" He cocked his head, giving her a suspicious look.

"Eh...basically nobody." Callie brought her hands up, shrugged, then dropped them.

"Cal, I just got a letter from the school. Ye had 3 witnesses."

"Well that's a funny story 'cuz-" Callie was interrupted by Rem slamming a door open and pushing her hand into Callie's face.

"Hey, Cap! Callie kicked everyone in the balls and took a Briefcase!" She held up the Briefcase in question, it had several lights, buttons and locks on it.

"We also got charged for that. We owe each family 1000 Zeni each." The Captain sighed _"Can't even trust me own grandchildren to pull something off correctly..."_

A loud, syncrhonous "WHAT!?" Woke Ix up, scaring him, going from fast asleep to totally awake in under a second was new.

Rem's hand had moved from Callie's face to the back of her seat, both her and Marie were giving Callie an angry look.

"Are you serious?" Marie hissed at her, showing her teeth.

"What? I don't like people hitting on me like that!" She raised her hands again and smiled nervously. Marie's head fell on to the wheel, causing the horn to sound.

"Damnit, Cal..." She groaned, head still on the wheel.

"Look, just go see what's going on over there. Good Luck, you lot." The Captain ended the transmission as they arrived at Octo Valley.

Ix jumped out the back of the van, the sunlight hurting his eyes for a few seconds. Marie came round the side to get a weapon "Hey, Mar, You busy this weekend?" Ix crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Yeah. Gonna be sorting out money problems...so that we don't go to jail." Marie held up the camouflage painted Charger and gave her traditional nervous smile.

"Oh, ok. So...we're both busy." Ix looked around at the valley, then back to Marie. The two of them stared at each other awkwardly until Callie threw Ix a Roller.

"Here, you might enjoy this." She smiled, getting a weapon of her own.

The Roller had light Carbon pieces, clearly meant for covering turf. The paint made it feel very...him. How Ix hadn't seen this in the Van, he didn't know.

Rem was already running ahead, tightly clutching the Splash-O-Matic she had seen in the Van "You guys comin' or what?!" She shouted back to the other three.

*Octron's Base*

Octron watched the camera footage intently, observing the four Inkling's every move "Feh, those fools. I bet they won't even make it halfway with those weapons..." He laughed to himself.

Ix skidded to a halt at the edge of a pit, he held out his hand to stop the others from falling in. The pit was filled with Ink, and a lot of it.

"You guys see any way across?" He looked around the room, trying to find something to help cross the pit. Rem shot the walls, but the Ink just slid off and fell into the Ink-filled pit.

"I have a feeling...that there's a button or something that we have to press." Marie stood right on the edge and looked down, sure enough, there was a button on the wall "Ok...I was right. But I don't know how we get to it."

"We could just hold each other's legs and one of us could press it." Rem shrugged, it was the most obvious idea she could think of.

"Yeah, but that's Cliche. We need to be creative here." Ix shook his head, trying to think of something original.

"Since when did we need to care about how we perform the plan?" Rem barked.

"Since the guy in the sky had another idea." Ix pointed upwards, making a face as if Rem didn't even know what a road was.

"Can we please get on with this?" Callie huffed, hands on her hips, waiting impatiently.

"Alright, here's my plan, we lower me down and I hit the button with this Roller!" Ix held up the Roller and grinned.

"THAT'S THE EXACT SAME AS MY PLAN!" Rem shouted angrily, holding up her fists.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Callie and Marie watched the two of them arguing, this was going nowhere fast.

"How does she deal with them? I know they're siblings and all, but jeez." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Well, she did have to put up with our disguises for, what, 6 Months? Ya know, before she found us out." Marie shrugged, remembering when Agent 3 had accidentaly discovered that 'Agents 1 and 2' were just them in disguise.

*Flashback*

"Ah, yes, I should probably formally introduce you to Agent 3 sometime soon." Captain Cuttlefish chomped on his Crabbycakes.

"Oh yeah, you're right! She's only met Agent 1 and Agent 2, hasn't she?" Callie perked up, looking away from the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Aye, probably would've known sooner, if well, ya know, Octavio hadn't got her riled up." The Captain laughed.

"I heard that, Oldie!" Octavio shouted from outside, only causing the Captain more laughter.

"Yeah, she really has a bit of a temper, eh?" Marie said bluntly, head resting on her hand.

At that moment, the door to the room creaked open "Hey, Cap. Finished off that Contract and -OH MY GOD." Agent 3 entered the room, then saw Callie and Marie "But How Why What When?" She was effectively puking words. Seeing the two of them caught her competely by surprise, she never thought she would get any interaction with them other than that one time she had her hoodie signed, that time they waved to her from their studio and Splatfest. Meeting them personally was, well...exciting. She managed to contain her excitement though, she knew she had to be smart around them. Then again, they had seen her...anger.

"Oh hey! We were just talking about you!" Callie beamed and pulled up a chair for Agent 3.

"Oh, really? Heh, hope it wasn't too bad." Agent 3 sat down and looked to Captain Cuttlefish, who laughed out loud.

"Believe it or not, ye met these two already." He pointed to the Squid SIsters.

"Well, yeah, I kinda have. But not like this, I guess." Agent 3 shrugged.

The Captain laughed again "Ah, kid. They be Agents 1 and 2."

"Whoa, seriously?" Agent 3 looked over to the two of them.

"Seriously." Callie nodded.

*End of Flashback*

"Yo, Mar? You here?" Ix snapped his fingers in Marie's face. No reaction "Earth to Marie! Do you read?"

Marie shook her head. The other three were standing around her, Callie had her arms folded and one eyebrow raised "Stay foccused will ya?" She tutted and went to the edge of the pit.

"Um, yeah, yeah. Sure." Marie awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Alright. Ya sure ya got this?" Ix looked to Rem, who was firmly holding his leg in her grip.

"Come on, ya know I got it." She slowly lowered Ix down, he slammed the Roller into the button. A bridge extended from one side to the other.

"Alright. Bring me back up. My brain hurts."

Rem hoisted Ix back up to the edge "What brain?" She got back up and laughed.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny..." Ix groaned and got up on his own feet "I don't get what exactly whoever runs this place is trying to do. It's like a videogame. He deliberatly put stuff like that so-" Ix was interrupted by Marie quickly slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! They're going to hear you!" She looked around, paranoid that something was in the shadows, watching them.

Ix pried Marie's hand off his face "What? All I said was it's like a video-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Marie shouted, Ix looked at her with a very unimpressed look.

"...Has she done this before?" Marie turned to Callie, who was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, ha ha, only once however." She bit her lip to stop the laughter.


	10. Showdown Part 1

The group ran across a bridge, over a large room. Rem stopped and observed the room beneath them "Hey, you guys might wanna see this." She beckoned them over. There was a large rune in the center of the room, surrounded by pyramids, odd large rock pillars hovered above the pyramids, a light shone down on each of them.

"Whoa, I guess these are what's causing all that odd activity." Callie looked down to each of them, observing the Octarians closely. She looked up and saw a large Octarian at the other end of the room staring at them "Get down!" She forced the other three down.

"Heh heh, nice try, squids. I know you're there." Octron crossed his tentacles and grinned, still watching the bridge. He looked to two Octolings standing next to him, one of them had a blood red dress on, the other wore a deep blue set of clothes similar to Callie's "You two, get on the fakes. Don't leave until you've wiped them from existence."

One of the two crossed their arms and tilted their head.

"Kill the other two if you need to. I'll pay you handsomely." Octron rolled his eyes.

With that, the two left through a door, laughing.

Callie pointed to the other side of the bridge "Come on, we need to get moving." Then, she heard footsteps "Uh oh."

The two Octolings emerged from the shadows "Well, if it isn't the fakes." The one in red laughed.

"Who the heck are you?" Callie stood up in an intimidating pose, it didn't scare the Octolings.

"Well, let's just say we're better than you." The one in Blue held up her fists, ready to fight. Callie brought up her Roller.

"You two, get out of here. Me and Cal will take care of these." Marie got up and pushed Rem and Ix away "Go now." She took out her Charger.

"Alright, if you say so. Come on, Ix, let's go." Rem pulled Ix up and they ran down the bridge, Rem quickly looked back then went down the hallway.

"Now, answer her question. Who are you?" Marie raised an eyebrow, readying her charger.

"I am Tenees!" The one in red stepped forward.

"And I am Acule! The great Octoling assasins!" They stood back to back, striking a pose.

"You mean Tennis Ball, right?" Callie said sternly.

"N-No. Tenees and Acule, as in Tentacle." Tenees broke the pose.

"No...Tennis. Ball." Callie grumbled.

"Tenees! Acule!" The two Octolings shouted back.

"FUCKING WEEABOOS!" Callie ran at the two of them, holding her Roller down hard on the floor. Tenees stopped it with her foot and kicked it up, Callie lost her grip on it and was given a kick straight to her kidneys. Marie shot Tenees, getting her attention. Acule continued attack Callie viciously while Tenees fought Marie. Marie fired a few shots at Tenees, only hitting her once. The Octoling rammed Marie, then pushed her off the bridge, she landed with a solid thud.

Tenees jumped down of the bridge, landing on Marie's Charger, breaking it in two. Marie slowly stood back up, holding her side "Oh, you bitch..." She ran up to Tenees, only to get a punch to her stomach, Tenees managed to tear off some of the glimmering scales on her dress.

Callie saw the fight going on, distracting her. Acule grabbed her neck and hoisted her up, strangling her "Hmph, I expected more." Acule tightened her grip.

"Is that...all you got?" Callie coughed, trying to pry Acule's tightening hand off her neck.

"As a matter of fact, no." Acule further tightened her grip. Callie tried to scream, but all that came out was a sort of wheeze.

Down on the lower floor, Marie started to get back on her feet, glaring at Tenees "You made a horrible mistake." She stood up and charged at Tenees, ignoring all her injuries.

"What!?" Tenees got a slugger punch to her jaw, quickly followed up by Marie grabbing her hair and slamming her face into her knee. Marie spun her around by her hair and threw her, Tenees rolled along the floor a bit, then got back up, a few injuries. She went for an attack of her own, grabbing Marie and putting her into a painful submission.

"Oh god, I hope they're ok." Rem stopped running and turned around, worried for Callie and Marie.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Come on, we gotta find somewhere to stop those pillars." Ix quickly stopped, looked back, then kept running.

Rem looked down the hallway some more, then followed Ix.

Acule let go of Callie, she fell on her knees, desperatly trying to get some air in her lungs. Acule didn't allow that, quickly beating on her, ruining her clothes, covering her in bruises, beating her brutally. She kicked Callie over the edge of the bridge, she managed to fall onto Tenees, breaking Marie free. The white haired squid kicked Tenees and scrambled to her feet, she saw the fatal wounds on Callie.

"Callie...I'm sorry." Marie faced the two Octolings who were slowly advancing towards her "I'll take it from here." She picked up Callie's Roller from nearby. Tenees and Acule charged, Marie slapped Acule with the Roller, quickly following up by slamming it down on Tenees. Acule charged again, Marie tripped her over and stomped on her several times. Tenees grabbed Marie in a full nelson, Acule quickly got up and delivered an uppercut to Marie's chin. Marie fell to the floor, slowly crawling to Callie, who was still lying down, facing the wall "Callie, please don't die." A small tear fell from her eye.

Rem's grip on her Splash-O-Matic tightened, she was scared that they were hurt "Somebody...please help them."

Callie suddenly shot awake, an odd blue glow surrounding her. She stood up, facing the attackers.

"Ha! Don't think some stupid light show is gonna help you!" Tenees ran at Callie, holding up her fist. It was easily caught "Wh-What?"

Callie used her free hand to grabs Tenees' arm and snap it. The screams of pain echoed through the room. "You bitch!" Tenees went for another strike, this time hitting Callie. She started to laugh, thinking she was triumphant. Callie easily pushed the fist off her face "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Callie slowly shifted her eyes to make eye contact with Tenees "I knew someone who asked himself that question." She crushed Tenees' fist, the screaming was intense "He decided he was human." A blue light appeared in Callie's hand "Hasta la Vista." Tenees was vaporised by a large energy beam. The blue light faded from Callie, she looked to Acule.

Acule shook with fear, slowly backing away. Callie gave a weak, yet intimidating grin. With that, Acule took off. She didn't leave with her life, however. Marie threw a Burst Bomb, barely managing to hit Acule.

Callie lay down on her back, staring at the ceiling "Thanks, bud." She laughed softly.

"Think we should go find the other two?" Marie looked over to her.

"In this condition? Teh, give us a while. We can't just recover like that. We're not him." Callie grinned.

"I suppose you're right." Marie tried to laugh herself, but only coughed.

Callie looked to where she had previously seen Octron. He was gone. She looked back to Marie, then to the bridge above them "Your show, you two."

Rem and Ix ran into a room, filled with containers, filled with a substance similar to Ink, but didn't quite feel like Ink "What do you suppose all this is?" Rem walked up to one of the tanks and tapped it lightly.

"I don't know. We should probably leave it alone, though." Ix kept walking, unwaware they were being watched by Octron.

 _"Their continued Oxygen stealing tells that the Octo-Sisters failed...hmph, waste of money, anyway."_ Octron thought, keeping his one eye on the siblings _"Fine, I'll deal with them myself."_ He turned around and went through a large hallway, eventually ending at a huge mechanical suit.

"Don'tcha just hate the feeling that someone's always watching you?" Ix stopped and turned to Rem, who was still observing the 'Ink' "Sis?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess it can be rather freaky. Especially when ya know there's Spiders around." Rem quickly turned around to make sure there weren't any of those eight-legged freaks behind her.

"I hear that when the surface creatures were close to extinction, spiders got really big." Ix laughed.

"No, stop!" Rem flinched.

"And they could eat a fully grown one whole!"

"Stop it!" Rem screamed, terrified.

Ix laughed, exploiting Rem's fear of spiders was one of his favourite things to do when they were alone.

"Jerk..." Rem tried not to cry from the terrifying thoughts of giant spiders. Then, the ground started to shake. The room was seperated into four platforms, Rem quickly jumped over to the platform Ix was on.

"Well, we finally meet, you two." Octron's mech suit slowly rose out of the ground. Ix immediatly recognised it from his nightmare he had when he broke his leg.

"Who are you?" Rem lowered her weapon, looking at the mech curiously.

"Wait- do you not know who I am?" Octron was taken aback, was his reach really that small?

"Can't say I do. Do you have a name tag or something?" Rem blinked, still curious.

Octron quickly got out a large pen and name tag. He wrote his name on it, then stuck it to the mech's chest. It read 'Hello! My name is Octron'

The siblings immediatly burst into laughter.

"S-Silence!" Octron slammed his fist into part of the room, it collapsed, revealing the room with the pillars. A sudden collection of lights filled the room "Ah, what perfect timing!" Octron clambered out of the room.

"Uh oh." Rem looked around, trying to find something to help them get up into the room, too.

Callie opened one eye and saw Octron's mech making its way to the center of the room "Hey! Down here!" She shouted as loud as she could, managing to get Octron's attention "We already stopped it, whatever you're about to do, there's no point!" She laughed, trying to sound convincing as possible. Octron's large fist came hurtling towards them, Callie closed her eyes, waiting for death to come. It didn't. There was a loud clang, instead. Callie slowly opened her eyes, standing in front of her was Agent 3, Hero Suit and all.

Marie smiled when she saw the heroic Inkling "Three? Wow, never thought we'd say you in action again."

Wordlessly, Agent 3 started pushing Octron's hand back "How are you doing this?!" Octron yelled, putting all his force into pushing againt Agent 3.

"Is that Mum!?" Rem's face lit up when she saw her parent fighting Octron. The ground buckled and started to collpase around Agent 3. She put all her power into pushing Octron over. It worked, Octron fell back and into a wall, destroying it. There was a large explosion when Octron hit the ground.

Agent 3 turned around, facing the other four, an exhausted but heroic look on her face. Just as her children were about to run to her, Octron got back up, slamming his foot down, Agent 3 barely had time to react, she put her hands up, catching the large foot. It was too much, however, Octron won the fight and Agent 3 was crushed.

"No!" Rem ran up to her mother as Octron lifted his foot. She was in a horrible state, her arms had bent as far back as they could go, her face was almost unrecognisable.

"Hey, Rem. You two alright?" Agent 3 coughed up some blood. Rem slowly nodded her head, holding her dying parent's hand "That's good...I'm so.." Before Agent 3 could finish, she slowly died.

Rem slowly stood back up, tears falling from her face, seemingly endlessly. Ix was standing a short distance away, looking down as he cried.

"Aw, did I upset you two?" Octron laughed as he watched them "Well, get used to it! Because those two will be next!" He pointed to Callie and Marie.

"She's gone...you killed her..." Rem tightened her fist to the point it started shaking "She was my only parent...and you took her away!" She looked up, her face was red with anger and stained with tears "I'll never forgive you! NEVEEEEEERR!" The intense red aura surrounded her again as she screamed, the building started to shake as the aura intensified to the point it broke through the roof.

Ix, Marie and Callie watched in awe and horror as Rem screamed in anger. Octron crossed his arms and attempted to crush Rem. Instead, Rem grabbed the mech's foot and tore it clean in half, electricity sparked from stray wires "What is wrong with you all!?" Octron launched a rocket powered fist at Rem. She grabbed it and threw it back at the mech. It hit the mech's chest, exploding, destroying the name tag that it was still wearing "That's it!" Octron activated jet boosters to keep the mech's balance. He flew to the center of the room and opened a hole in the roof, the moonlight shone through, the four pillars stared glowing, sending some odd light to Octron.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Rem flew up to Octron. She was grabbed by its huge fist and thrown into the one that was glowing orange, also spewing out fire. Rem flew into what seemed to be a portal, her energy instantly disapeared. She slowly fell, watching the opening fall away from her, she reached out to it, but was too far to do anything. Her vision started blurring, eventually going black. All she could hear was breathing. Suddenly, a vision of Ix appeared in the darkness, clenching his fists, calling her name. Pictures of Callie, Marie, Captain Cuttlefish, even Trinity and her mother also appeared, all worried for her, calling her name.

Something in Rem snapped, her anger re-ignited, restoring her energy to full. She flew towards the portal, screaming.

Octron was standing in the center of the Pillars, each one sending a colour light to him. His attention was taken by the Orange one shaking and glowing intensely "What?" He turned to it.

The Pillar exploded, sending debris across the room, a few pieces hit Octron, some barely missed Callie, Marie and Ix. A burning string flew out from the smoke, when it hit the ground, sparks were scattered around it. Rem's eyes snapped open, ready to kill.


	11. Showdown Part 2

Octron slowly moved back from the seething Inkling, several hundred Octolings and Octarians suddenly appeared in front of him, ready to attack. Rem slowly looked to her brother, motioning her head to the exit and mouthing "Get them outta here."  
Ix stood like a deer in headlights, not moving.  
"NOW!" Rem yelled, stomping her foot. Ix knew that Rem slamming her foot down meant she was serious. He looked around for something to help him, but couldn't find anything.  
Callie chuckled as she watched him desperatly fumble about for something to help him get the two out of there "Take Marie." She looked over to her cousin "I don't want Rem to die alone."  
"Who said she was gonna die in the first place?" Marie laughed slightly, looking to Rem, who was staring them down.  
"Just...get outta here." Callie waved her hand to the door.  
"If you say so." Ix picked Marie up, supporting her by her arm, slowly leading her to the exit. Rem watched them go, then looked to Callie, giving her an acknowleding nod, then back to the army of Octopi in front of her.

"Shall we get going?" She sneered, blasting forwards to them, ramming through the front, she circled around a clump of them, leaving a blazing Ink trail, she flicked her hand up and an Inkstrike like cyclone of Ink burst forth from the circle, sending the Octolings high up. She jumped up and zipped from one troop to the other in an instant, ending them brutally. She landed in front of more, raising a hand and sending a huge wave of burning energy towards them all, barbecuing them.  
Octron stared at the massacre "No, she couldn't have." He looked to where the Pillar Rem had destroyed once stood "She couldn't have taken its essence..." Rem appeared in front of the mech's head, arms crossed, covered in blood. Octron looked down, bodies and limbs were scattered across the floor, it was painted with blood "You are not...one of them..." He shook in horror.  
"I'll let you in on something, Octron." Rem hovered closer to Octron himself "You mess with the bull" Her aura intensified further "You get the horns!" She back flipped to the mech's chest level, flying into it, head first. The force launched Octron's mech into the wall, it slumped down, but soon got back up.  
"YOU LITTLE FLY!" He launched both his rocket powered fists at Rem, she easily caught both of them. She crushed one of them, turning the other around and standing on it as it flew towards Octron, hitting the mech's face. Octron was without weapons, he was a sitting duck "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIIIT!" He screamed as Rem launched an all-out assault, reducing the mech to nothing but scrap.

Rem watched the wreckage for a few seconds, then turned around to check on Callie, her aura and rage dissipating "You alright?" She got down on one knee and tilted her head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You put on a real show, ya know?" Callie grinned, slowly standing back up, smiling. The waste of parts started shaking and a slithering mass of ink slid out of under it and grabbed Callie. She tried to fight it off, but it was useless. The ink flooded into her and she snapped her attention to Rem, immediatly attacking.  
"Whoa, whoa! Cal! What's up with you!?" She jumped back, avoiding the sudden attacks. Callie was almost silent as she attacked. Then, she stopped and grinned.  
"Tell me...do you know what you used against my troops?" Her voice was like Octron's had been layered over it.  
Rem was silent as she waited for the explanation.  
"I'll tell you. You see, 25 years ago, one lone human accidentaly made the greatest discovery in documented history." Callie looked to the large Pillars "He found four giant artifacts, today we call them 'The Pillars' ."  
"And?" Rem's eye narrowed.  
"They way you use the energy of the Solar Pillar despite not even knowing its name leads me to believe it is part of you. Like the Nebula Pillar feels to be part of your friend." Callie clenched her fist, smiling confidently "The same could probably be said for those other two...but they're too weak to be of any use."  
"What did you just call Ix?" Rem hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Weak. Just like you are without that fire." Callie chuckled, watching Rem clench her fists, he knuckles turning white "And just so you know, for the last painful minutes of your life, you may refer to me as..." Callie's eyes turned pure green with slit black pupils "Octro-Callie."  
Octro-Callie ran towards Rem, jumping at the last second and delivering a heavy kick to her face. Rem lost her footing, Octro-Callie gave her an unhealthy amount of punches, covering her in bruises. There were no oppurtunities for a counter attack, Rem just had to tough it out.

Ix looked to the building worriedly "You think they're ok?" He turned his attention to the front of the vechile, Marie was sitting on it, resting her head on her hand.  
"I hope they are." She shifted her eyes to the structure.

Octro-Callie slammed her fist into Rem's ribcage, she fell down, breathing heavily.  
"I expected more." Octro-Callie turned around "Now, what should I do with this body?"  
 _"Get angry, damnit!"_ Rem rolled over and ever so slowly pushed herself back up _"He's going to make you hurt your best friend...Just get Mad!"_ The flames slowly started fading in and out around her. She started to think of everything that angered her, Volu, Ix in pain, all the torment she had been through her whole life, all of it. Her anger ignited itself again like a raging inferno, the flames surrounding her, the same look to kill that she had previously had.  
"Hey, Octron!" She reared up.  
Octro-Callie spun around, shock ran through him when he saw the flames "What!?"  
"You should split!" Rem lunged at Octro-Callie, her fist slammed into his chest, sending him flying across the room.  
"It's Octro-Callie!" He yelled, turning into several strings of Ink and slithering across the floor, re-forming behind Rem, biting down on one of her long tentacles. It was a pain like none Rem had experienced before, she screamed and quickly slammed her elbow into Octro-Callie as retaliation. He stumbled back, holding her nose "You damn squid!"  
"Technically, you're one too, right now." Rem inspected the tentacle Octro-Callie had bitten. Bite Marks. _"They'll go away."_ She ran at Octro-Callie, stopping halfway, her injuries came back to haunt her _"Damnit. Shoulda remembered them."_  
Octro-Callie immediatly seized the oppurtunity and slammed his knee into Rem's face, blood slowly trickled out of her nose.  
"Oh, you dick..." Rem pushed herself back up and slapped Octro-Callie, he immediatly returned it. Soon, it turned into a Slap fight "Just let her go!" Rem cried. Octro-Callie was merciless, giving her a dead stare, putting huge amounts of force into his slaps "Give Callie back!" Rem gave the strongest slap she could. Deep in Octro-Callie's subconcious, Callie heard her.  
Octro-Callie grabbed his head, tightly clenching his teeth "What's happening to me!?" He hissed. The Ink that had forced itself into Callie flowed out of her mouth, it slithered across the floor and into the other room that had the Ink containers. Callie fell down, out cold.  
Rem was relieved to see Callie safe, but Octron was still alive. A loud crashing sound came from the room with the containers, Octron reformed into a larger, more intimidating Octro-Callie. This one was much more Octoling like.  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Rem growled. Her hand lit up with the energy of the Solar Pillar _"Like he said, I don't know how to use this, but I guess it's my only choice."_

 **Well let me just say, I love that all of you are enjoying this! I know that some parts can be confusing, but I will be writing a prequel to explain certain things, such as that blue aura Callie had in the last chapter. And since I would like to, here are some Special Thanks.**  
 **Boy Jav: Never had someone so excited about one of my stories as you, your feedback means a lot to me.**  
 **Golden Shy Guy: Calling my Story a Magnum Opus is one of the best things someone has ever said about my work, I never thought anyone would describe any of my stories in such a way. I know that your review was for Chapter 1 and a few of the complaints you had were fixed along the way and the Elipses problem has been fixed...I hope.**  
 **Anyway, YOU READY FOR A FINAL SHOWDOWN!?**


	12. Final Bout

Octron let out a mighty laugh "You have no chance, Inkling! I'll crush you right here, right now!"  
 _"Alright, I'm injured. He's got a fresh new body, no damage. This is gonna be difficult."_ Rem let out a heavy sigh _"I'll get you for this, monday."_  
As she was distracted, Octron launched an attack, shooting high velocity ink from his fingers. Rem barely dodged most of them, a few managed to hit her legs, however _"Darn it, at this rate, I'm not gonna last!"_ She grunted, firing a few shots of energy at Octron, one of them hit him, creating a hole in his chest, it was quickly covered by ink, remaking the entire thing _"Can't say I wasn't expecting that."_ Rem fired a few more shots, severing an arm. Octron quickly grew a new one, grinning confidently "Goddamnit, I hate you." Rem growled.  
"I know." Octron launched more attacks, creating small craters in the ground. Rem flew towards Octron, piercing his chest. It recovered, like it previously did. Octro-Callie grabbed her then threw her across the room, she hit the wall, back first. Wordlessly, Rem stood back up, despite the serious injuries she had sustained.  
"I'm not going down just yet..." She dragged one foot across the floor, slowly making her way to Octron "Not until destroy every cell of your body." She held up her hand, charging an attack.  
"Don't even bother!" Blue, Green and Purple light beams slowly made their way out of the gaps between his fingers. Just as he was about to launch the attack, an Inkzooka blast hit the back of his head.

"Agh! What!?" He spun around, Ix was standing on the few remains of the bridge, holding an Inkzooka aimed at Octron "You!?"  
"Yeah, it's me!" Ix grinned, firing a few more shots.  
"Stop it!" Any of Octron's attempts to move and destroy the remainder of the bridge were stopped by the blasts "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled. Ix fired the last shot then threw the empty weapon at Octron, it simply bounced off him.  
"I expected that to do more." He looked to each side and shrugged "Should I run?"  
"You better, you little upstart." Octron finally got to fire his attack. Ix ran from the bridge mere seconds before it exploded, debris fell to the floor.

Rem saw her oppurtunity and brought up all the strength she had, flying at Octron. He turned around, only to get a face full of kicks. He swiped at her, knocking her away "Hm, I guess I overestemated you and your power." Octron walked up to Rem and held his foot above her "Tell your mother I said 'Hi'!"  
Rem closed her eyes, waiting for death. This was it, no respawn points. She knew death all too well, but this time it was forever. No coming back from the dead. Then again, the feeling of respawning was pretty bad, anyway. The gravity-less void never came. Slowly, Rem opened her eyes back up. There was a ghostly figure standing on top of her, Octron was frozen in shock  
"Wha- how are you?" Octron lowered his fist "Ghosts aren't real!" He stood back.  
The ghost stepped off of Rem, holding out one arm. Rem slowly forced herself up again, watching the ghost ward Octron away.  
"You can fight someone with power like that, but you're scared of ghosts?" A smile slowly appeared on her face.  
"I-I saw you die!" Octron was backed into a wall, keeping his eyes on the ghost.  
"Indeed you did. But you know that spirits have unfinished buisness." The ghost spoke "There are thousands of restless souls because of your merciless actions. One of them's been here for 25 years." The ghost turned around. Another ghost appeared from some mist, it was larger than the other ghost.  
Rem started walking towards Octron. She finally managed to catch a glimpse of the smaller ghost's face as it turned around. That was Trinity, no doubt. But she couldn't make any sense of the other ghost.  
"S-So what!? You can't even hurt me!" Octron raised both hands to protect himself.  
"You say that" Trinity said as she and the other ghost faded away.  
"Yet you have your guard up like they can!" Rem suddenly flew through the mist that had been left behind, breaking through Octron's hands and hitting his chest, she grabbed something and ripped it out. It seemed to be some sort of organ.  
"How dare you!?" Octron growled, covering the hole with his hand.  
"Oh, so this is what does the regeneration?" Rem tossed the organ around like it was a ball.  
"That's not important to you, now give it back!" Octron held his giant hand out, giving Rem an impatient look.  
"You expect me to give you this back after what you've done?" Rem's aura flared up again "I think this is a better choice." She grabbed each end of the organ and ripped it in half, blood splattered around her.  
"Oh, I am going to make sure nothing is left of you after that..." Octron grinded his teeth together, his eyes began to glow.  
"Funny, I'm sure I said the same thing to you." Rem launched a few shells of energy at Octron, she managed to sever the left arm, but it grew back as usual _"Alright, so he has different organs for different parts. Guess it won't be as easy as I thought."_  
Octron started firing again, the only thing holding Rem back was her injuries "This is no game! You're fighting to live, now!" Octron's attacks were rapid, but poorly aimed. Rem only blamed herself for getting hit. Despite all the injuries she sustained, she kept fighting back "Just stay down!" Octron yelled, he flew into Rem, knocking her across the room.  
"I already told you, I'm not going down until every single one of your cells is destroyed." Rem stood back up, holding one arm, her legs were shaking _"Damnit, I'm so weak. I can't lose. Mum's sacrifice will have been for nothing if I do."_ She fired a wave of energy at Octron, it went through his face, only for it to be regenerated with a much more menacing look.  
"You're just so anxious to die, aren't you!?" Octron shot spear like projectiles from his fingers, one impaled Rem's knee, severly hindering her mobility.  
"Looks like you used to be able to move around fast like everyone else. Then you took a-" Octron started, but Rem fired an energy blast at him before he could finish.  
"No. Do not." She growled, energy crackling at her hand "That joke's dead."  
Octron stared Rem down, quickly firing off a few energy shots of his own. They hit Rem, covering the area around her in smoke. There was the sound of something hitting the ground, as the smoke cleared, Octron saw what it was, it as Rem's left arm.  
Rem let out a scream of pain so intense that even Ix and Marie heard it from far outside.

"That doesn't sound good." Ix looked up from the Manga he was reading, Marie cursed Octron under her breath, scowling.

"You ass...I needed that arm." Rem slowly lowered her head, death staring Octron.  
"Oh, come on, I'm sure you can just grow a new one! Oh, wait! You CAN'T!" Octron laughed, a frying pan suddenly hit him in the back of the head "What!?"

Callie had gotten back up, she was injured, but not as much as Rem.  
"Where the heck did you get that frying pan!?" Octron rubbed his head, glaring at Callie.  
"Nowhere." Callie looked from side to side, looking as innocent as she possibly could.  
"You don't just pull a frying pan out of thin air!" Octron bellowed, flailing his arms around.  
"Actually...we can. I mean, we can pull Inkzookas and Killer Wails out of nowhere, so I guess a frying pan is pretty acceptable to pull out of thin air." Callie shrugged, also pulling an Inkzooka and Killer Wail out of thin air.  
"Wha- How are you doing this?" Octron shook his head. Callie pointed behind her, there was pink ink covering the floor, a roller lay near it "...How come you have two Special Weapons?"  
"How come this fight's taken three chapters?" Callie tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.  
"Touche." Octron pointed at Callie "I guess I can have some fun with you before I finish her off." Octron grinned, raising a hand to Callie, charging another attack.  
Callie dodged the attack, firing a few shots from the Inkzooka. One shot covered the left half of Octron's face, Callie immediatly exploited this and started circling Octron clockwise, firing more shots as she did.  
"Agh! I hate you so much, right now!" Octron yelled, ripping the obscured half of his face off, then regenerating it.  
"Probably should have planned for that." Callie jumped for cover as several thousand energy pellets came her way, shattering the area around her.  
Rem could barely do anything, just stand still and watch the fight _"Come on, you gotta do something! You can't just sit here!"_ She yelled at herself in her head.  
Callie peeked out of her hiding place to fire at Octron, however, one of the energy pellets went straight into the barrel of the Inkzooka, causing it to explode, sending Callie across the room. Luckily, she managed to land near the Killer Wail. She grabbed it and aimed at Octron "Hasta la Vista." She smirked, activating the machine. The beam hit Octron, the sound temporarily deafening him. Callie let he arms fall when Octron's eye pierced into her "Aw, man."  
"Fine, then! I'll just kill you all!" Octron shouted, hovering up to the highest point in the room, he began charging an attack "Not only will this attack destroy you, it'll destroy the whole planet!" He laughed  
 _"What!? No, I can't let that happen!"_ Rem slowly made her way to Callie charging an attack of her own, appearing as an orange ball in her hand that slowly increased in size.  
"I'll see you in hell!" Octron bellowed as he fired his attack, a gigantic energy beam made of the three different colours his attacks were.  
Just before the attack hit Callie and by extent, the planet, Rem fired her attack, it slowly began pushing Octron's attack back, creating a perfect sphere that was suspended in the air.

"What, you're still alive!? Grr...Alright, fine! Let's see how you like this!" Octron used one hand to fire several energy pellets into his side of the attack, increasing it in size, pushing Rem's attack back.  
 _"This isn't good, he's going to win at this rate!"_ Despite all the energy Rem put into her attack, Octron's attack kept coming closer "Come on, damnit!" Rem yelled as the sphere began digging into the ground. Callie suddenly put both her hands next to Rem's, standing next to her.

"Come on, Rem! I know we can do this!" She grinned, turning her head to Rem. Even with her help, Octron was still slowly winning.  
"It's just not enough..." Rem grunted, the room had started collapsing around them, anything that managed to make contact with the energy attacks was obliterated.  
"Say goodbye!" Octron laughed, pushing the attack further close to the ground.  
 _"If only Mum was here."_ Rem's energy was quickly vanishing, the sphere began burrowing into the ground once more, the ground began shaking.

At that moment, Agent 3's voice came into Rem's head "Release it all, Rem! Remember all the horrible things that've happened because of him! Now make that your power!" A ghostly vision of Agent 3 appeared the Rem's right, almost mirroring Callie's pose. With that final push, a large blot of energy appeared in Rem's attack, when it hit the sphere, beams of light seeped through cracks in it, it eventually shattered, letting Rem's energy blast hit Octron with all its force.  
Octron began screaming as he slowly disintergrated, pieces of his body began falling off and vanishing into the energy around him.  
"I'll be back!" His voice became horribly distorted as he split into several piece, every part of him was destroyed, down to the very last cell, like Rem promised she would. The beam tore through the sky and far into space, eventually fading.  
Rem lowered her hand, breathing heavily. A huge grin appeared on Callie's face and she gave Rem the strongest bear hug she had ever gotten. Before Rem could do anything, she collapsed, utterly drained of every bit of energy she had. Agent 3's ghost watched from above them, then vanished in a flash of blue light.


	13. Epilogue

It had been two months since Octron's defeat. Callie, Marie and Captain Cuttlefish had returned to their normal lives, but it felt like something was missing the whole time.

Rem and Ix were not as lucky, with nobody to care for them, they ended up being put into adoption. Several families had tried to take care of them, but Ix had fallen into depression, he pushed away anyone that tried to talk to him or comfort him, with the exception of Rem. Rem wasn't having the best time, either. The anger in he occasionally flared up and she took it out on the first person she saw that wasn't Ix.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" Rem sighed, staring out of a window.  
"Part of me says no, but another part says yes." Ix sighed, holding a fake skull in his hands.  
"I understand you're despressed and all" Rem sat up and turned around "but you could you stop with the goth get up?" She rolled her eyes.  
Ix had changed his usual clothing to a leather jacket, adorned with spikes on the shoulders. He also had gotten a tattoo on his cheek of a knife "Says the girl with the robotic arm." He grunted.  
"Hey, it's not my fault he blew it off!" Rem shouted, raising the robotic arm, it had tissue fit on it like a glove, though there were some holes in it, showing the metal parts.  
"Yeah, well, maybe you should be more careful next time!" Ix turned around, glaring at his sister.  
"He shot me through the knee! I could barely even move! If it weren't for Callie, I would be dead! How would you feel, then!?" Rem snapped, clenching her fists.  
"Don't try to guilt trip me, you little bitch!" Ix pressed his finger firmly on Rem's face.  
"Is that any way to treat your OLDER sister!?" Rem headbutted Ix, staring him down.  
"I don't care if you're my older sister! If you-" The door opened before Ix could finish, one of the staff who worked at the adoption home stood in the doorway.

"What do you want, Venus?" Rem sighed, turning her attention the the older Inkling who was standing there, waiting for an oppurtuinity to speak.  
"You two have some visitors. Also, could you keep it down?" Venus pointed to the door, giving them an expectant look.  
"Alright." Rem got up and grabbed a bag that was resting against the wall _"16 hours, as best."_

Neither of them were ready for who they would see waiting for them. Two Inklings, both were about the same height. One of them had a pink sweater on, blue jeans and a purple beanie. The other one had sunglasses and a simple green dress. In under a second, Rem recognised them, straight through the disguises. She ran up to them and embraced them, the metal arm was slightly painful when it collided with Callie's back.  
"Easy, Rem. You're gonna break me!" Callie laughed. Ix watched from a distance, not trying to react like Rem.  
Marie looked up and smiled at Ix "Come on, we don't bite."  
Ix slowly made his way over, putting one arm around Marie "I...kinda missed you." He looked to the floor.  
"We missed you, too." Marie pulled Ix closer to her, tightening her grip around him.

"Alright, then. You two fancy a pizza?" Callie stood up straight, smiling.  
"...Don't let Rem order it." Ix sighed, looking to his sister.

 **Yeah, this was short. But then again, I don't really know how long an epilogue is supposed to be. Anyway, I saw the new Terminator film today. Don't wanna spoil much of it, but one of the villains has an ability very much like Octron. Octrominator. Now, I got a few things to say.**  
 **Noneofyobiz, yes, those were the Pillars from the Lunar Event. Octron represents the Moon Lord in a way. Originally, all four of the group were going to get powers from the Pillars, but I decided to change that.**  
 **To everyone else, thank you. I love all the positive reviews. I know it can be confusing at times and the grammar is god awful. Plus, like Golden Shy Guy pointed out, a lot of useless details. I'll make sure to correct those when I re-write this story. Also, this is my most popular story yet. I did have a Sonic the Hedgehog and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover that got about 3,700 views. Due to a certain someone on the internet who shall not be named, don't worry, it's not any of you lot, I kinda got outta FNaF and deleted the story. At the time of writing, this has more than 3,800 views. I think that my FNaF story got so many views simply because it was Five Nights at Freddy's. Plus, I think that was one of my worst stories, besides from my first ever story that I deleted a LOOOONG time ago. Anyway, the prequel will probably be my christmas gift to everyone. There's also going to be a Halloween Special in October, so I won't be leaving you guys in the dark with these lot. Plus, during those months, I'll release a different story, anyone who's checked my profile will probably know what it will be. Anyway, I gotta go do a contract on Team Fortress 2.**  
 **Dread out!**


End file.
